


Sugar and Spice

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, abuse (mentioned), reader is a woman of color, sub Reader, woman of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Two sons of Odin. One poor consort. Stories of encounters on Sakaar and beyond. Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok.





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> *hangs head shamefully* Hi, I'm thirsty for both sons of Odin. I'm posting this hoping to the gods I'm not the only one. Sweet, adorable, kind Thor and nefarious, horny Loki. I couldn't choose between them so let's have both. Because why not. 
> 
> Enjoy. And point me in the direction of the nearest support group for Odinson thirst.

_"Add nice, sugar, and spice_

_I'll take you on a cruise to somewhere nice you haven't been before_

_Love was meant for more_

_You moved up close_

_I could feel you sweat_

_I kissed you on the neck and you got wet_

_It's a shallow treat for a guy like me..."_

_-"The Wolf" by Miniature Tigers_

 

Thor woke up with a roar.

The last image burned into his eyes had been the Hulk's fist flying at his face. He jerked upward with his arms up in defense to block the blow. The world straightened and sharpened around him after a moment or two.

First, he was no longer in the arena. He was in a bedchamber of some sort. It had outlandish, seemingly random colors of blue and orange. There was a bar stocked with alien alcohol to one side, a door leading to what he assumed was a private bathroom on his right, and a lounge area in front of a fireplace.

Second, he was lying on a bed, shirtless, and most of his wounds had closed up.

Third, there had been a girl lying next to him on the bed who scrambled off it as soon as he woke up.

"My lord," the girl squeaked, bending onto her knee and bowing her head.

Thor realized his fists were still up and lowered them, catching his breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, milady."

The girl froze and then blinked up at him with big brown eyes. He realized he'd stunned her, either with the apology or with the title. She was dark-skinned and had long curly hair cascading over her shoulders nearly to her bosom. She wore a shimmering gold dress with a black sash through the middle. High slits up both sides exposed long, toned legs. A moment after she'd gazed at his face, she immediately stared at the floor again as if out of habit.

He glanced about and saw the open doorway before him, but eyed it suspiciously. There was no way the Grandmaster would grant him free reign.

"Please, can you tell me where I am?" Thor asked the girl.

"The challenger's suite," the girl said, slowly rising and clasping her hands in front of her. "No one has ever beaten the champion before. The champion gets his own suite and the challenger who has survived him has earned a place as well."

Thor sighed. "Sounds about right for this hellhole. Grandmaster wants to turn me into a pet, same as the Hulk."

He palmed his chest and forearms, noticing a wastebasket with bloodied rags and empty healing solution packets. "Did you heal me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you," he said warmly, nodding to her. "Are you the chambermaid?"

The girl licked her lips, still not looking at him directly. "No. I am your consort."

Thor blinked. "Consort?"

"Yes, my lord. Are you ready?'

"Ready for what?"

She reached up and pulled at the black sash holding her golden dress together. It parted in half, exposing her bronze skin... _everywhere_.

Thor sputtered and turned his back on her. "What are you doing?"

"I am yours, my lord. Your concubine."

 _"Concubine?"_ Thor gritted his teeth. "Damn this filthy overlord."

"Oh. My lord is not pleased by a woman's flesh, then? I'm sorry, I shall send for a male concubine--"

"No, no, it's not that, I assure you--"

"Then I displease you?"

"No," Thor said, happy that she couldn't see how hard his cheeks were burning as he stared at the opposite wall. "You are no one's property. You need not give yourself to me, milady. Please, put your clothes back on."

Silence. Then, slowly, he heard cloth rustling. "I am decent, my lord."

Thor turned around, relieved to see her in the dress again. She still wouldn't look into his eyes and it bugged the hell out of him. "I apologize that I do not please you, my lord."

"Please stop calling me lord," Thor said firmly. "And you do not displease me. You are quite lovely. In different circumstances, I would love to--"

He stopped, realizing it sounded callous to continue considering what she'd probably been asked to do many, many times. "What is your name, milady?"

She shook her head. "Whatever you wish to call me."

"Come now," he said softly. "Everyone has a name. I would be glad to know yours."

She hesitated, shuffling her sandaled feet slightly. "Alora."

"Good lady Alora." Thor smiled and inclined his head to her. "I am Thor, son of Odin. Thank you for healing me. Thank you for your...generous offer that I must refuse because I am not worthy of such a wonderful thing."

Alora finally did glance up into his face this time. "But...you survived the champion. How are you unworthy?"

"I've asked myself that many times, believe me." He motioned towards the doorway. "I take it that if I pass over the threshold, I'll get zapped, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Thor," he corrected gently. "Alora, I must ask you: do you know a way to get me out of here?"

"No one leaves Sakaar," she mumbled as if on reflex alone.

He tilted her chin up so she met his gaze. "That is not what I asked you, milady."

She bit her lower lip. "I...I apologize, but I don't know a way out."

Thor cursed under his breath. "Can you take me to the champion's suite?"

"Yes. I can relay that you wish to visit him and they will let you pass."

Thor caught her hands and squeezed them. "Thank you, Alora."

He let go quickly so as not to scare her again and stepped aside, giving her enough room to move. She stared at him, still nervous, as if expecting him to grab her at any moment, but he didn't. She swept up the hem of her dress and bowed her head to him before leaving.

* * *

By nightfall, he still hadn't convinced the Hulk and Valkyrie to join him to escape Sakaar and free Asgard, so he regretfully returned to his chambers to think of a new strategy. He found Alora waiting for him by the foot of the bed, but her brown eyes weren't downcast this time. She actually gave him a tiny smile and met his gaze as he approached.

"Lord Thor," she said softly with a curtsy.

Thor couldn't help but smile a little and offered her a formal bow in return. "Lady Alora."

Something shone in her brown eyes for just a second, but then it vanished beneath another one of those painfully sad frowns. "You musn't call me that. If anyone were to hear you--"

Thor shook his head. "You are a lady. Besides, if anyone dared to make an issue of it, they'd have to take it up with me first."

He stepped slightly closer, lowering his voice. "These rooms, though. Is someone listening?"

"Not all the time," she said. "If the Grandmaster hears a rumor about a rebellion, then he finds a way to listen in or he sends his spies."

Thor eyed her then. "And is that what you are? Do they rely on you to spy on me?"

She licked her lips, but slowly nodded. "But you haven't done anything that would require me to report, and so I have told them nothing."

The hardened expression on his face vanished. "Thank you, Lady Alora. I'm going to rest. You can return to your quarters, if you like."

"It's not up to me," she mumbled. "I am confined to your quarters until such a time that I am requested elsewhere."

Thor sighed and sat at the foot of the bed, pulling off his boots. "I am so very sorry, Lady Alora. No one deserves this kind of treatment. To be forced to make merry with wicked, unscrupulous warriors."

"You are kind," Alora said. "I am also sorry you ended up on Sakaar."

"And what of you? How did you end up here?"

Something bitter flickered over her pretty features. "My stepfather owed a debt and sold me off to pay it. I've been here for what amounts to a year in this place."

Thor exhaled through his nose. "Reprehensible bilgesnipe."

She nodded. "And that's being kind."

Alora bit her lower lip. "Lord Thor, may I tell you a secret?"

He smiled at her. "You may tell me anything you wish, milady."

She shyly took a seat beside him--not too close, he noted, but it made him feel better that she had at least done this much around him--and toyed with the edge of her sash. "I...don't actually entertain the warriors. I've learned to get around it without having to sully myself."

"Have you?"

She nodded. "I always invite them to have a drink with me and they always say yes."

Alora reached into her sash and showed him a tiny glass bottle very quickly. "One drop knocks them out and I undress, so when they wake up they think we have...you know."

"Clever," Thor said, nodding. "I'm glad to know that about you, Lady Alora."

"If I may be so bold, Lord Thor?"

He nodded. "You are nothing like anyone on Sakaar. When you speak to me, you look into my eyes. I've...not experienced that often here. Where are you from?"

"Asgard."

She tilted her head slightly, and dark curls spilled over her forehead. He resisted the urge to brush them aside just so he could touch her. "What is that place like?"

"It's my home," he said, not hiding the fondness in his voice. "It's like a paradise, all alone out there in the cosmos. I used to live there with my father and mother, but they both have passed on. My brother and I were cast here by an evil woman who wants to conquer it."

"Your brother?"

"Yes," Thor sighed. "Loki."

She jumped up from the bed. "Lord Loki is your _brother?_ "

Thor blinked at her. "Well, he's adopted but yes. Why? Have you met him?"

She stiffened. Thor realized he might have touched a sore subject. "You don't have to tell me if it's an unpleasant memory, milady."

"No, I..." Alora took a deep breath. "He didn't hurt me. The Grandmaster sent me to him when he first arrived as a 'welcoming' present."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"He didn't hurt me," she repeated gently, and the tension in his shoulders relaxed somewhat. "I'm merely stunned because the only other person on Sakaar who has treated me with even a small semblance of respect has been your brother."

Alora smiled a little. "Your parents taught you well."

"Not as well as you'd think," Thor grumbled. "Loki is no gentleman, believe me."

"He is an odd fellow," Alora admitted. "You two are more alike than you think."

Her eyes twinkled brightly for a second. "Though you are better conversation, Lord Thor."

The God of Thunder grinned. "Thank you, milady."

He stood and unstrapped his chest armor and placed it beside the bed. "You must be tired. Please take the bed. I'll use the futon."

Alora gave a start. "Lord Thor, I can't do that. It's for you."

"It would be improper for me to--"

"Please, Lord Thor," she whispered furiously, a wild, frightened look on her face, her skin paling. "If they see me in your bed alone and you upon the futon, they will punish me. I'll be whipped or worse if you make me--"

"Shh," he murmured, rubbing her arms. "It's alright, milady. I'd never force you to do anything and I certainly want no harm to come to you."

Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes and he wiped them away on instinct alone. "I'll share the bed with you, but you have my word I'll not lay a finger on you. Understood?"

She nodded, and almost frowned as she realized the small lump sitting in her gut was actually...disappointment. How odd. "Thank you, Lord Thor."

"Please do not thank me," he said sternly. "Common courtesy shouldn't be a gift, but a requirement."

She stared up at him, speechless for a moment, and then shook her head. "You must take me to Asgard someday. If everyone is as kind as you, I will love it there."

Thor smiled. "Hopefully, it'll still be there by the time we visit. Come. Sleep."

He nudged her towards the bed and went around the other side, drawing back the amazingly soft, silken sheets and sinking into a pillow on the right side. She slipped in next to him, leaving a bit of space down the center of the bed, facing the opposite wall. She shut her eyes and tried to figure out what he smelled like. Fresh rain. Dew on blades of grass. Sunlight. Home.

He smelled like home.

* * *

Thor woke up screaming.

He could feel Hela's steely fingers on his throat. He thrashed in an attempt to free himself and sat up in the strange bed, panting hard, his body broken out in cold sweat. He stared around in the darkness until he realized it had just been a nightmare, but his instincts wouldn't accept the truth.

Until she touched him.

Alora's soft hands smoothed across his shoulder blades over and over in soothing circles and he couldn't catch what she said into his ear, but it made him shudder and loosen up. Another language, one he didn't know, but her intones were gentle. He shut his eyes and concentrated on her touch, her voice, and let it bring him back from the edge.

Once he composed himself, he ran a hand down his face, his voice hoarse. "Sorry I woke you."

Something resembling a laugh left her lips. "You just had a violent nightmare and you're apologizing to me. You are a strange one, Lord Thor."

"You have no idea," he smirked over his shoulder. He reached over and squeezed her knee gently. "Thank you."

She nodded and he rolled onto his side again, settling down. A startling notion entered her mind as she realized she hadn't wanted to pull away just yet. She shook her head slightly and sank into the silken sheets once more, chiding herself for her thoughts. There were no knights in shining armor here on Sakaar. She needed to keep her guard up.

That would be the only way to keep herself (and her heart) safe.

-

She woke up in his arms.

Alora, for the most part, had mastered the ability to sleep without moving much so as not to disturb whomever shared a bed with her. Some had foul tempers and would take it out on her, so she tended to fall asleep in one spot and stay there. She slept on her side, her limbs curled inward, the smallest target possible to avoid attracting attention to herself.

She knew something was different not only because she felt warm, but she felt safe. Sublime weightlessness floated through her body. She'd never experienced this kind of sensation, and as she roused, she realized her cheek was pressed to Thor's bare chest and she had cuddled up to his side in her sleep. He breathed slow and deep. He smelled lovely. The frown of determination or the kind smile was gone, leaving his handsome face peaceful. Something stung in her chest as she lifted off of him, flustered.

"Today's the day, Lady Alora," Thor said without opening his eyes.

She blinked and tucked her wayward curls behind one ear. "Lord Thor?"

He opened those bright blue eyes and smiled fiercely at her as he sat up. "Today's the day we leave this place. Mark my words."

"We?"

"Yes. You, me, Hulk, we're getting off of this abomination of a planet," he said, resting his feet on the floor. He stretched and stood up, padding over to his armor. She almost smiled. His enthusiasm was nearly infectious. He believed every word he said. Poor dear.

"Shall I start packing, then?" she said in a light tone.

Thor grinned. "Please do."

Once he was dressed, he settled one knee on the bed and lowered his voice. "Lady, I do not jest. I want you to stay here in my quarters. I will send someone for you and you will have to move quickly. It will be very dangerous. Are you up for it?"

Alora's eyebrows rose. He was...serious. "My lord, no one leaves Sakaar alive. I'm afraid if you try, you'll be killed."

"I've fought nastier things than the Grandmaster's champion," he assured her. "And I must go. Asgard needs me. So again, I ask you, are you up for it, milady?"

She licked her lips. "You're mad."

He smiled. "Aye."

Alora swallowed hard. The trembling in her stomach threatened to spread to the rest of her, but the resolution in his eyes made her want to believe it. So she did. She nodded. "Yes. I'd rather die than spend another night on this awful planet."

"That's the spirit. I will send for you. Come quickly and bring any allies you might have who want to escape. I will see you at the end of this. That I promise you."

Thor scooped her hand up from the mattress. "Thank you for your kindness, Lady Alora."

He kissed it gently, winked at her, and strode out of the room, taking a little piece of her heart with him.

Less than an hour later, the revolution began.

She knew Thor had kept his word when her obedience disk popped off her neck. Gasping, she threw it across the room as hard as she could and then smashed it with a nearby vase. She ducked down and stayed by the door as she heard the palace's alarms ringing, grabbing her dagger to defend herself in case any of the guards tried to take her to the prison cells.

To her surprise, a large Kronan walked through the threshold and spotted her, smiling in a friendly manner. "Oh, there you are. Right where Thor said you'd be. My name's Korg. I'm here to take you to the ship. You wanna come?"

Alora gathered her skirts, grinning in spite of the tears welling up in her eyes. "Lead the way, Korg."

They made their way back to the hanger, fighting guards along the way, and she couldn't help the tears dripping down her cheeks as the horrid place of her torment vanished as they launched themselves through the collapsing neutron star gateway on the way to Asgard.

-

Once the day had been won and the Asgardians had been saved, Alora found Thor in his bedchambers getting ready to sleep.

"Lady Alora," he said, bowing his head. She smiled and curtsied, which delighted him.

"Lord of Thunder," she said, her brown eyes twinkling with humor. "I cannot begin to thank you for what you did for me and for all of us today on Sakaar."

"Please, you need not thank me," he said. "I only wish I had gotten there sooner."

"Even so..." She bit her lip and stepped close to him. She touched his chest, a question in her eyes, giving him the time to see it. "May I?"

Thor smiled and nodded gently. She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Alora hadn't kissed anyone voluntarily in a long time. She had feared the whole way over to his room that she might have forgotten how. But she hadn't. The kiss was warm and soft and gentle. Thor cupped the side of her chin, his strong fingers brushing her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine. She leaned into him, savoring the contact, so grateful to be held gently, passionately, instead of crushed. She could hardly understand how someone so powerful could be so sweet.

She stroked his bearded chin and gently broke the kiss. "Thank you, Thor."

"Think nothing of it, Lady Alora."


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora meets Loki. He makes her an offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI IS SUCH A LITTLE SHIT AND I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE THESE FEELINGS DAMN YOU LOKI/TOM HIDDLESTON.

_"Everybody's looking at you like they want to_  
_Like they want to go home with you_  
_I've got nothing keeping me here_  
_I've wasted all the love that I hold dear..."_  
_-"The Wolf" by Miniature Tigers_

"Good evening, my lord," Alora said, her head bowed low until a curtain of dark, perfumed curls hid one side of her face.

"And you are?" the pale-skinned, tall, lanky man asked, skepticism and distrust in his tone. Obviously, he'd picked up on the main themes of Sakaar rather quickly.

"I am your consort, Lord Loki."

"Ah," he said, setting the chalice of wine he'd been carrying as he walked in on the bar. "How lovely to meet you, then."

She'd mastered not shivering with nervous energy as her guest of intent walked towards her. She didn't lift her face, as some men enjoyed the illusion of servility and subjugation. She got a good look at his boots as he strolled over to her: fine leather, something exotic, not from Sakaar for sure. She heard cloth rustling and then felt cool fingers slide underneath her chin. She took a deep breath and met his gaze.

He was rather handsome; a little lean for her taste, but he had a classic chin and elegant profile, with long, untamed black hair smoothed away from his forehead. His eyes were the real prize of his face; she could see a wealth of intelligence, mystery, and calculation in them. He gave her a once over as he held her face up for his examination, and his gaze never lingered over one part of her for too long. Unusual for sure.

Alora licked her lips at the growing silence. "Shall I pour you a drink, my lord?"

Loki smiled. "No need, my dear. I've had my fill for the night."

Fear pinched her stomach into a knot. "Do you wish to partake of me, my lord?"

Her heart hammered in her chest as he continued staring at her, those calculating eyes running equations and making decisions she wasn't privy to. He brushed his thumb over the edge of her lower lip as if testing the softness, and she fought the urge to tense, sure that he would attack her and throw her upon the bed.

"As tempting as that is," Loki said slowly. "No. Thank you for your hospitality, my dear."

She tried not to let the relief show on her features. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, my lord?"

Loki straightened and folded his arms behind his back. "You are a healer, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Lovely. I crash-landed rather unceremoniously upon this filthy planet. I am in desperate need of a massage, if you are equal to the task."

She nodded once. "Yes, my lord."

"Excellent." She stood to her feet and moved for the bed, but he stopped her with a hand on her waist. She froze, instinctively glancing up into his face. A wicked smile had overtaken his lips, one that made her blush, and he slid his hand over her thigh to the gap in the dress. She hissed slightly as his cool palm brushed her inner thigh...and removed the dagger hidden in the lining of her garter belt.

"No offense, my dear," Loki said dryly. "But I prefer my women not to be armed in my bed."

She ducked her head again. "My utmost apologies, Lord Loki."

He scoffed and made a gesture with his hand. She gasped as the dagger disappeared in a cloud of vapor. "Nonsense, my dear. In your profession, having a weapon prepared is not only rational but necessary. There's no telling what these unwashed miscreants would try if you weren't armed."

He let her go and strode over to the bed, shedding the upper part of his armor. She spotted a large pattern of bruising across his alabaster skin all the way down to just above his buttocks. He had more definition and muscle than his armor implied. He summoned a small band out of nowhere and put his hair into a ponytail before climbing on the bed and lying flat with his arms out straight rather than beneath his head. Smart. If he needed to retaliate, he could do so quickly.

She padded over to the nightstand, withdrew a bottle of fine oil, and climbed onto the bed. He tensed ever so slightly as she straddled his backside, as if it were unfamiliar to him. The silk sleeves of her dress brushed his skin as she rubbed the oil onto her hands and he shivered, shifting again, but this time she knew it was due to burgeoning arousal. She couldn't fault him for that. Her dress left nothing to the imagination--it had high splits and her toned inner thighs brushed his sides as she scooted up slightly to begin with his shoulders. Then there was the fact that she had no underwear; a command from the Grandmaster himself whenever she was ordered to consort. She despised it more than a little.

She dripped the oil down the curve of his spine and began to carefully work it into the surface of the damaged areas first. It would tingle and then begin the healing process. Loki hissed a bit, but eventually settled on the bed, still and patient under her touch.

After a while, she felt his muscles melting and relaxing underneath her. He also didn't try to touch her again, so she gained a small amount of comfort from his lack of interest.

"You certainly are gifted," he spoke so suddenly that she jumped. A small chuckle left him at her reaction. "I've not been this pliant in years."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Do all your..." He licked his lips, choosing his words carefully. "...charges ask you to do this?"

She fought down a shudder. "No, my lord."

"Mm. They're missing out. You are quite skilled."

"Again, I thank you, my lord."

He paused. "Do they make you say that after every sentence?"

She blushed. "Mostly."

"It may give you some small comfort to know it's not necessary. My ego isn't in constant need of stroking, among other things."

Alora eyed him. He had a very dry, borderline cruel sense of humor, but she could tell he meant it. "You do not trust me?"

He laughed. "My dear, I don't know you. I'm on a foreign world living under the roof of a foreign ruler with a foreign girl in my bed who had a dagger strapped to her thigh. Trust is the furthest thing from my mind at this moment."

"You are a very shrewd man, Lord Loki."

He snorted. "I try to be. It's the only way you get to live as long as I have."

"And how long is that?"

"I'm a god, my dear."

Alora blinked at him. "Small g," he added by way of clarification. "Assuming no one kills me, I'll go on for a few thousand years."

"What is that like?" she asked, breathless from the idea that she was touching a demigod. "Living for such a long time."

He didn't respond for a bit. "Complicated."

"Sounds lonely," she murmured before she could help herself.

"Only to those who don't know what to do with that kind of time."

"And you do?"

He stiffened beneath her. She hadn't meant it to sound like a challenge, but she knew she'd crossed a line somehow. In a flash, she found herself on her back and he on his hands and knees above her, those jade green eyes hard and penetrating. "Is this your true purpose, my little dove? Interrogation? To lay my weaknesses bare before your master?"

"N-No, my lord," she stammered, too afraid to move. "I was just...curious."

His eyes narrowed. "Curiosity killed the cat, my dear."

Her lips parted before she could stop them yet again. "Satisfaction brought it back."

Loki lifted his head slightly in acknowledgment. He ran a hand through his hair, raking it out of his eyes, his posture feral as if something has been pushing at the barriers of his control. "You are more than you appear, aren't you?"

She forced herself to return to her script as she noticed his increase in breathing and the way his pupils had dilated. Her legs were splayed open and the dress had left them bare up to her pelvis. If he wanted to take her, he'd do it now. If she got him distracted, she might have been able to drip the sedative into his open mouth and he wouldn't remember anything before that point if she were lucky. "I am whatever you want me to be, my lord."

Loki smirked. "It's a little late for that, pet. I've already seen beneath your mask."

He gripped her waist firmly, sinking down until his hot breath washed over her lips. "If you truly were a concubine, you'd have seduced me by now. There would be no need for the cat-and-mouse routine. Which leads me to believe you have an Ace up your sleeve, as the saying goes. Not the dagger. Something more befitting of a clever lass."

She shivered as he ran his hand down her outer thigh, stroking the soft skin teasingly, and then it vanished beneath the sash holding the dress together. Instinctively, she tried to grip his wrist, but he caught her other hand and slammed it to the bed. His fingers found the tiny glass bottle and plucked it free of the string it was tied to. He stretched his long, feline frame atop her body and held the bottle between them.

"Now then, pet," Loki purred. "Shall I guess? Poison or sedative?"

Something cruel rises up in those eyes again. "Or shall I make you be the guinea pig and find out for myself?"

Alora swallowed hard. "That is your right, my lord. You have caught me. You may do with me whatever you wish."

Loki licked his lips. "You might regret those words, my dear."

He examined the tiny bottle with its corked top. "I don't sense that you have the stomach for killing. My guess is you subdue your quarry to prevent them from taking advantage of you. If this potion is engineered correctly, they'd think they had you for themselves and no one would have witnessed otherwise. As I said before. Clever girl."

Loki pressed the bottle into the palm of her other hand, which he still had pinned to the bed. "An admirable scheme, but it was bound to fail eventually. Lucky for you, I am not the man to undo your delicate sensibilities."

Something tight in her chest relaxed. "Caution, pet. Always remember caution when dealing with monsters."

She nodded shakily. "I-I will, my lord."

Another wicked smirk tugged his lips to one side. "Now then, perhaps I should thank you for your healer's touch."

"It's not necessary, my lord."

"Ah, ah," he chided. "Manners and upbringing demand that I pay you back for the hospitality that was shown to me."

He pressed one large hand to the mattress near her shoulder, his baritone voice with its light accent a rolling purr of seduction. "Tell me, pet. When was your last kiss? Not when one of these mongrels tried to ravish you. When was the last time a gentleman caller touched your hand, your neck, whispering sweet nothings in your ear before he partook of your lips?"

Alora struggled to think, to breathe, under that heavy gaze. "Too long to recall, my lord."

"Very well," he said lazily, twirling one of her curls around his finger. "Is that sufficient payment, my pet? One kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. You are not bound by your master's rules, not here. Answer truthfully."

She stared up at him and _saw_ him this time. Then, slowly, she nodded. Loki cupped her cheek, his thumb returning to stroke over her full, ripe lower lip. She felt his eyelashes brush her skin seconds before his lips sealed over her own. The kiss was hot, wildly hot, directly contrasting with the seemingly permanent coolness to his skin. He held it for a long moment, then his tongue grazed hers and the kiss deepened. He flexed his narrow hips into her lower belly and she whimpered gently into his mouth at the feel of his arousal nestled between her legs. His fingers slid down over her throat and stroked the delicate skin, sending fluttering sensations over her chest and stomach, hardening her nipples beneath the silken green dress.

He drew back first. That had never happened before. She always had to be the one to stop it. Alora felt dizzy and drunk from his touch; a first for her.

"And that, my pet, is a god's kiss."

Loki offered her a smug smirk. "Perhaps if you prove worthy of it, you may earn another in time."

He pushed off of her and disappeared into his washroom. She lay there, stunned, before snapping out of it and turning down the bed. Loki returned a while later, still shirtless, this time wearing the silk bottoms left for him. He didn't question her as he spotted her curled up beneath the sheets; he simply drew them up over himself and went to sleep. He dropped off to slumber nearly immediately, and she lay there tense for a bit, but after a while, she followed.

She woke up in his arms the next morning.

Loki's long arm was thrown across her side, his strangely cool chest pressed to her back, breathing hot air down her nape and over her jaw. She didn't remember feeling him roll over, and the way he'd draped himself around her suggested it had been entirely unconscious. He held her loosely, as if he'd simply wanted to share warmth and skin contact moreso than anything else. It was a trait of someone who had slept alone for a long time, and if he really was a god, it wouldn't surprise her if it were true.

"I know you're awake," Loki murmured lazily into her ear. "Your breathing changed."

She didn't move, unsure of his mood. "Good morning, Lord Loki. Did you sleep well?"

He stretched slightly and nuzzled her hair. "I've slept worse."

He fingered the end of one of her curls, a hidden tone entering his baritone voice. "Much worse, in fact."

She licked her lips, trying to control her rapid heart rate. "You are afraid of me."

He didn't sound offended; mostly curious. She had no real reason to lie, not any longer. "Yes."

"Why? Have I indicated an intention to harm you?"

"No," she murmured. "But we all fear what we don't understand."

"Quite right. You truly are a smart girl, aren't you?" He brushed his lips over her neck and she couldn't suppress a shiver. "But the reason you tremble isn't fear and fear alone. Something deeper than that. Has it truly been so long since a man held you in his arms with no intent to ravish you?"

"Is that what's happening right now?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Loki let out a dry laugh and wiggled his hips, drawing a surprised gasp from her. "Does this answer your question?"

"I've been on Sakaar for over a year," she said. "I've never been held on this planet. Only abused."

Loki didn't speak, but she felt his posture shift slightly, as if he were going to pull away. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't mind it, my lord."

He relaxed again. She bit her lower lip and took the plunge. "Has it been a long time for you?"

"Longer than I care to remember," he answered honestly. He slid his long, pale fingers along her bare shoulder and she realized the gown had slipped during her likely fitful sleep. "There weren't many opportunities for close contact in my last several years."

"If I may, my lord?"

He seemed to think about it. "Go on."

"You are odd to me," she said. "You speak a certain way, but it's not the same as your actions."

"How so?"

"You find me attractive. You have disarmed me and exposed my tricks, yet you haven't tried to ravish me as punishment. Why?"

"It's not in my nature to prey upon women," he said simply. "Should I choose to bed you, it will be of your own free will, not because the Grandmaster commanded it. I prefer to earn my own spoils."

"How kind of you." The biting sarcasm slipped out before she could stop it. She cursed herself. What was it about him that got her so foolishly riled up?

"My, you tread dangerously this morning, pet," he whispered in her ear, trailing his fingers down her arm to her waist. He pushed the lush fabric aside to expose her smooth, bare thigh. She gasped as he stroked the warm skin of her leg."It's true enough you are no one's property. Still, I am just a man. Show me beauty and flesh and I'll have the desire to taste them regardless of my pride and upbringing."

He ran his fingertips over the inside of her thigh, grazing her ear with his lips. "And you are so very lovely, my dear."

"L-Loki," she stammered out, forgetting his title as he gently bit her ear lobe and pressed his palm to the warmth of her sex beneath the dress. He growled slightly and pulled her hips back into his lap, his hardening cock rubbing over the curve of her backside.

"Your body betrays you, pet," he said, rubbing over her pelvis slowly. "You may fear me, but not for the reason that you think. You fear I will consume you body and soul as a snake would a mouse."

"Please," she mumbled, flushed and overheated from his touch. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she couldn't get the rest of the words out. Worse still, she didn't know what she wanted to say--to tell him to stop or to keep going. She hadn't felt pleasure in so long. It fogged up her thoughts.

"I see," he murmured. "It has been so long since you've felt desire, hasn't it? Shall I alleviate that problem for you?"

She licked her lips, her eyelids fluttering helplessly as she tried to focus. "Don't trust you."

"There is no need for trust. Our most basic selves are animals. Animals have needs."

He coiled both arms around her midsection to bring her tight to his hard body, his voice pitching lower still. "And you, my sweet creature, have a definite need in you."

Before she could think of a response, she found herself on her back with the god kneeling over her, his gaze hot and hyper-focused on her. He took her lips in a kiss that sent pleasure zinging straight down the front of her body to between her thighs. Heat swallowed her whole. He gripped the layers of cloth at her hips and shuffled it over her legs until he could reach between them. She cried out as his fingertip met her slick opening and he stroked his middle finger across it, growling in arousal.

"Mm," he purred into her mouth. "Like warm, wet silk."

He angled one long finger inside her then. He caught her scream in his mouth and pushed the digit deeper, until she bucked up from the bed and gripped his shoulders. When she yet again didn't protest, he sunk into rhythm, plunging his finger in and out. She jerked against the front of his body, gasping, moaning, trapped underneath him as the pleasure shocked her nerves like pure electricity. In seconds, she was dripping wet and he delved a second finger into her welcoming heat, devouring her lips in savage, hungry kisses one after the other.

Too soon, her hips lifted from the bed and she pressed into him urgently. Loki tore his mouth from hers and grinned down at the desperate need he could see on her pretty face. "Already, my sweet? So eager. Have you not been taught patience? Good things come to those who wait."

He sealed his mouth onto her throat, sighing as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. "Although who can blame you? In this wretched world, it's take or be taken. Steal what you can and pray you live to do it again another day."

He brushed the top of the dress aside and slipped her breast into his hot mouth, driving another cry from her. He caressed it almost lovingly as he sped up his fingers, his tongue circling her nipple before he bit down on the delicate bud. He curled his fingers inside her and they raked against her spot. Alora set her fingernails into his skin and screamed piteously as it sent her spinning over the edge into her orgasm.

Loki released her breast with a satisfying smack of his lips and shifted down between her open legs, burying his face in her thighs. She convulsed as his mouth fell across her clit and he swiped across it until she writhed a second time in yet another all-consuming orgasm. The God of Mischief licked his lips and rose over her slowly, radiating smugness as he stared down at her shaking form on the bed.

"Exquisite," he purred, sucking his fingers clean and causing a blush to fly over her cheeks as she saw the obscene gesture. "You are a prize, my dear. That was a performance unworthy of this hideous place."

She blushed deeply, closing her legs and trying to push the dress up to cover herself, but he caught her hands, his gaze burrowing into hers. "No, you will not attempt to be modest before me, pet. You are a woman. There is no reason to feel shame in my bed."

"It's shameful," she said meekly. "I-I am your consort, not the other way around, Lord Loki."

"As my consort, you are to do as you are told by your master, are you not?" he asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Then you have done as you were instructed," he said, smirking. "I wanted to see you in ecstasy and you were in such a place. Beautifully, I might add. I confess you've changed my mind, temptress. I think I will seduce and bed you after all."

"L-Lord Loki," she protested as he pried her legs apart again and jerked her down the bed to be aligned with him. "The Grandmaster will be summoning you shortly for the morning meal. W-We don't have time to--"

"Hush." He licked his lips again and cupped her bare ass in his large hands, squeezing enough to make her moan. "If you think for a second that I care what that madman thinks of my manners, you are sorely mistaken."

He undid his trousers in one quick motion and kissed her roughly, reaching between them to slide his hard cock between her thighs. He didn't get that far.

"I'm hurt, Lord Loki," the Grandmaster said from the doorway, completely and blatantly unashamed at the scene unfolding before him.

Loki sagged atop Alora, muttering curses under his breath. "Grandmaster, forgive my impertinence. This lovely creature has scrambled my brains."

"That she is, but I'm afraid I must insist that you attend breakfast. The whole gang's waiting on us."

Loki gritted his teeth. "Very well. I'll be along presently."

He heard the rustle of the Grandmaster's robes as the ancient psychopath headed down the hallway, chuckling heartily at Loki's expense. The God of Mischief narrowed his eyes at the flustered girl underneath him.

"How clever," he growled, sliding down onto his forearms to pin her. He lowered his lids slightly, and she nearly shivered at the predatory stare he gave her. "I can bide my time. You may have narrowly escaped me for now, but you'll find I am quite persistent when I have my sights set on something. You are confined to my quarters until such a time as I have tasted and explored every bit of your sweet, delightful little quim. Do you understand me, pet?"

She tried not to gulp. "Y-Yes, my lord."

He paused, and something softened in his expression. "Was it genuine? Your pleasure?"

Alora blinked at him, startled, but nodded slowly.

"Very well then." He leaned down and kissed her with surprising gentleness. "Until later, my dear."

He slid from the bed and his clothes reappeared upon him in a dazzling flash of gold and green. He didn't spare her another look as he strode out of the bedroom, and she realized she didn't know what to think of him anymore.

-

Alora got the distinct impression that disobeying Loki was a bad idea, so she did actually stay within his quarters for the remainder of the day. After all, she had no real responsibilities once she'd been "assigned" to entertain a guest. She cleaned the place up a bit, changed the sheets, bathed, and even ordered new clothing in what she estimated to be his size as he'd been a new arrival and wouldn't have anything to wear aside from his armor. She also tried to figure out where he'd come from, as his antiquated speech patterns and formal beliefs were unlike anyone else she'd ever encountered on Sakaar. He seemed strong and agile as well, but without the assertive nature to be an arena champion. That and his silver tongue had obviously been why he managed to sneak his way into the Grandmaster's fancy. If not for that, with his handsome looks, he might have ended up a male concubine.

He also had no belongings of which she saw, so she ordered some knick-knacks to keep the room from looking too barren and without personality. She picked inoffensive things with a masculine touch. He could always throw them out when he returned if he disliked them. It kept her busy, if nothing else.

She was adjusting a large mirror she'd gotten for the far wall when she heard his boot steps approaching. It was well into the evening on Sakaar, after supper and another ridiculous orgy disguised as a party. She was grateful not to have attended. Alora craned her neck as Loki entered the room, and the look on his face said he'd definitely had a long day.

"Good evening, my lord," Alora said, inclining her head to him from where she stood on the footstool by the cabinet. "Would you care for a nightcap--eep!"

The God of Mischief marched over, scooped her up, and tossed her over his shoulder. Gobsmacked, she kept still as he stalked over to the bed and plopped her unceremoniously down upon it. She scrambled back on her hands and knees as the top half of his outfit vanished, leaving him in dark trousers once more.

"That," Loki growled, climbing along the bed after her as she retreated towards the headboard. "Was the longest bloody day of my life. Do the Sakaarians do nothing but attend insipid dinner parties and sell unwilling fighters into slavery?"

"Um," she gulped. "Those are the two most popular activities on the planet."

"Then it's going to be an aggravating stay as long as I'm here," he groused, planting his hands on either side of her.

She licked her lips. "Indeed. Have I upset you somehow?"

"You could put it that way," he said, raking his eyes down her body. She'd switched to a crimson dress this time, styled the same as the other for easy access; two of the Grandmaster's favorite words, unfortunately. Loki reached out a hand and tugged at one of her curls, looping it around his long forefinger. "Inadvertently, of course. After our interruption this morning, I could think of nothing but you all day long in the company of those sycophants. Your perfume has been following me around like a ghost. I could barely concentrate on what passes for conversation on this planet."

"My apologies, Lord Loki," Alora mumbled.

"I don't require an apology, pet," he said with a slick grin. "I know exactly how you can make it up to me."

He kissed her, and the urgency in it made her shudder. The demigod sighed and licked her lower lip indulgently, inviting himself into her mouth. Desire raked through her so abruptly that she gasped and he broke the kiss, peering at her from beneath his lashes.

"Have you changed your mind about our arrangement, pet?"

She tried to catch her breath and shook her head. "N-No, it's just a bit...overwhelming when you've been without for a long time."

"No argument there," he sighed, kissing her throat. "It's intoxicating, is it not?"

She hissed slightly as he bit down at the point between her neck and shoulder, sliding the strap to the dress down her arm. "Y-Yes."

Alora's head rolled back against the pillow as he licked between her breasts, sliding his tongue over the curvature of her cleavage as if tracing the shape to memorize it later. The foggy feeling she'd felt from their morning session returned in full force and she found herself panting heavily under his heady touch. He tugged the dress down her upper body to bunch around her waist and lowered his mouth to her bare breasts, slipping each dark nipple into his hot mouth one at a time. She squirmed as the burning ache between her thighs worsened under his careful torture. Her waist brushed his hips and he caught her in one hand, pushing her down into the mattress.

"Lie still," he commanded. "We'll get there soon enough, pet."

In two quick jerks, he undid her sash and the dress split in two, exposing her body. Alora flinched on instinct, reaching to cover herself, but Loki gripped her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She squirmed under his hot gaze, blushing furiously, certain she'd gone mad for allowing this stranger to taste and touch as he saw fit.

"Covering your beauty," Loki breathed. "Would be a crime of highest order. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

He brushed the cloth aside and ran his hands down her sides, tracing her curves enough to make her shiver again. "Bare it all to me, my sweet. I will reward you for your generosity."

He kissed her sternum, his breath hotter still as he drifted lower one inch at a time. Goosebumps sprang up along her flat belly as he crept down towards the apex of her thighs. He hooked his hands beneath her knees and pulled them apart, and her blush deepened at the sensation of being completely exposed to him. He propped her legs upon his shoulders and sunk down onto his belly, holding his weight on his forearms, and slipped his tongue inside her without hesitation.

Alora moaned piteously and tried to close her legs on pure instinct, but Loki growled and held them open, sliding his tongue from her and flattening it against her outer walls. He licked her leisurely to draw as many gasps and cries from her as possible, lowering one hand to his trousers. He freed his cock from them and stroked himself impatiently to relieve the ache she'd created in him.

"Please," she whispered frantically, losing her fingers in his hair. "P-Please, Lord Loki."

The demigod licked his lips and slid his thumb higher along her slit until he found her clit and drew it inside his mouth. Alora convulsed underneath him in the throes of her orgasm, clapping her hand over her lips to stifle a scream. She collapsed to the mattress in a spent heap, her breathing ragged and jerky, closing her eyes to the spinning ceiling above her. She drifted off for a fair amount of time through the golden heavens of the afterglow until she felt the bed shift under Loki's weight.

When she opened her eyes, she found him between her splayed legs once more, smug and satisfied with her reaction to his ministrations. He hovered above her on his knees and without her legs in the way, she could see all of him. He hadn't discarded his trousers, oddly enough, and his hand was still on his cock. Her brown eyes widened. She shouldn't have been so surprised. A man of his stature, height, and proportions would undoubtedly be well-endowed, but she still found herself speechless at the sight.

"Now there's a lovely reaction," Loki teased, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "You'll have me blushing soon, pet."

He slid closer and she couldn't suppress another gasp as his hard, lean muscles aligned with her soft curves. His cock jerked eagerly between her inner thighs, rubbing along her slippery wetness, and a cocktail of fear and arousal spread through her veins in a hot rush. What was she doing? Was she really going to break her own personal morals for this charming, demanding demigod? What would become of her afterward? He'd just toss her aside, after all. Could she still back out even if she wanted to?

Loki seemed to read the torn expression on her face and kissed her. "Stop thinking. There is nothing to question any longer. It is a simple as this: I am going to satisfy you. Too long you've been forced to endure, to comfort men unworthy of your company. I can help you forget, for a time, the bonds of this horrid place."

He traced her lower lip again, gliding his fingertips across her throat. She shut her eyes and drank in the intimacy of the gesture. "Let go. Let me show you the way to paradise."

He arched his hips and slipped into her.

Loki caught her moan between his lips and the sound vibrated down the front of their bodies. The demigod couldn't help but groan in helpless delight as he delved inside her. He squeezed her throat on pure impulse and then dropped his hand to the bed, clawing the sheets to keep from hurting her as a scalding wave of pleasure swept over him. His mind swam with broken thoughts. So hot. So wet. She very nearly burned him where he was buried inside her and he wanted to burst into ashes if it meant he could feel this way forever.

"Darling," he whispered in between shallow breaths. "You are exquisite."

He caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist, drawing out of her painfully slow. Alora writhed and whimpered at the loss of him, but he twisted his hips and pumped back into her again, and again, and again in a steady rhythm. He filled her over and over, drawing cries from her each time. Delirious, suffocating pleasure consumed her from head to toe. She clawed at the pillow beneath her head to keep from marking him with her fingernails, needing something to find purchase or she'd explode into a million shards. His mouth fell upon her neck and he purred on the apex of every thrust, and the sound only made her more restless, more desperate.

He sped up without warning and she gasped out his name in fleeting protest. He bit a kiss mark into her neck and then lifted his face over hers enough to devour her lips again. It was too much, the pounding rhythm of his cock inside her and his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She tried to draw away enough to speak, but he wouldn't let her.

"Surrender," Loki whispered, nipping her lower lip. "Surrender and I'll give you everything."

He lowered one hand, sliding it down her sweat-slicked skin until he reached her ass, and he pushed her down hard onto his cock, grinding between her thighs, and Alora melted at long last.

Her orgasm met her with chaotic force. She writhed again and again, and Loki rode her body through it one powerful thrust at a time, sending her higher into nirvana, and then he too couldn't hold out any longer. He gasped out curses in a language she didn't recognize and then went limp atop her, gasping into her thick, curly hair. She didn't remember winding her arms around his neck, but she felt her sweaty forehead on his shoulder and tasted the salt on the skin of his chest.

Alora wasn't sure who fell asleep first, but she woke in a tangle of limbs with him, lying on her side. She had one thigh draped over his hip, his arms wound about her lower back so she was pressed to him tightly, but not uncomfortably so. She ventured to peek up into his face and it was slack with sleep. She thought about scooting away, but truth be told, she didn't mind the embrace all that much, and she knew for the time being she'd at least be safe. That was more than she could say for any other man on Sakaar. Maybe he'd been right. Maybe it had been as simple as he'd made it out to be.

And maybe that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I have this super headcanon that Loki would be into pleasuring his partner instead of just himself. Maybe it's the fact that his whole personality is based around covering up his inferiority complex by being completely self-involved and pretending he doesn't give a shit when it's apparent that he truly does. In a way, it works. He's boosting his ego by being absolutely incredible in bed. I also think he'd dislike concubines by concept alone, since I don't think Loki sees women as mere sexual objects. Sure, he seemed fine with the women on Asgard feeding him wine and grapes, but I don't think with a mother like Frigga that he'd just take advantage all willy-nilly. But who knows? Stupid sexy trashlord.


	3. Thor and Loki Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Sakaar, things get infinitely more complicated between Alora and the sons of Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo Infinity War crushed my heart and broke my soul. But it also reminded me of how much I love my sons of Odin and so I decided to pick this little story back up to play around with it and to help cheer up the millions of heartbroken MCU fans who need a pick-me-up after that devastation.
> 
> So let's pretend Thanos never showed up at the end of Ragnarok. We're picking up after Thor's chapter chronologically speaking. I hope this puts the pep back in your step, my fellow suffering MCU fans.

_"The guy you know thinks he's so slick_  
_He'll kiss you on the lips, but he'll get sick_  
_Lothario, he's a creep, you know..."_  
_-"The Wolf" by Miniature Tigers_

It was an unfamiliar, but delightful sensation for Alora as the oppressive days of Sakaar began to fade from memory and she remembered what it was like to be an actual person again. She had always been a bit shy, but the citizens of Asgard were warm, welcoming, and grateful. They formed small councils to figure out what needed to be done to maintain the ship as well as the people on it. She volunteered for cooking and baking duty, as she had been responsible for that back on her home world before her horrid stepfather sold her off. It was refreshing to roll up her sleeves and work in the kitchen with the cooks. They put her on shift to work every other "day." Space made it a little difficult to keep time, but certain Asgardians maintained the schedule so that they knew what needed to be done before they could make it to the strange planet called Earth.

Thor had naturally been quite busy mapping their way to Earth and checking on the needs of the ship's occupants, so she hadn't seen him in what amounted to a week, aside from a passing wave when she saw him go by the cafeteria. She had just returned to her room and slipped into her casual wear--just a plain violet dress with black lace running down the center bodice--when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, tugging her bun loose and fluffing out her curls, as she expected it was the head chef asking her to pick up an extra shift.

She opened the door only to find the God of Thunder smiling down at her.

"Oh!" Alora said, blinking in surprise. "Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise."

Thor shook his head. "Don't you start. No need for the title, milady. Thor will do just fine as always."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "As you like."

"How have you been lately, Lady Alora? I had hoped to come see you sooner, but there were pressing issues."

"It's kind of you to even check up on me," Alora admitted, her cheeks flushing a bit. "I've been well. Your people are very kind and accepting. I haven't had any problems yet."

"Good. I saw you in the kitchen the other day. How is that faring?"

She winced. "I'm a tad rusty, but it's all coming back to me. I like the work, though. It's relaxing. How are you adjusting back to being royalty?"

Thor snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb. "To tell you the truth, I was a pretty lousy prince to begin with--always running off for adventures whenever possible. My mother used to joke that she would have to nail my feet to the floor to keep me on Asgard. I've always been the kind to wander. I think I'll feel much better once we reach Earth."

"Me too. I miss feeling something solid beneath me aside from this metal."

"My, my," a deep, silken voice spoke from the hallway. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Alora jumped, alarmed to see Loki leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and his gaze aimed at the pair with definite suspicion in his gaze. Thor whirled and then relaxed. "Oh, it's just you. Need something, brother?"

Loki eyed Alora. "You might say that."

"Oh," Thor said. "You two know each other, right?"

"That's a mild way of putting it," Alora said, mirroring the cold look on Loki's face as well as his crossed arms. "Is there something I can help you with, Loki?"

The God of Mischief pushed off from the wall and strode towards her. "Would you mind if we spoke in private?"

"Yes," Alora said bluntly. "I am having a conversation with your brother. I'd like to finish it."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "In your bedroom?"

Alora clenched her jaw. "Maybe."

Thor held up his hands. "Alright, you two. Easy does it. What's the matter?"

Loki glanced aside at his brother. "She didn't tell you we had a history?"

"She told me she'd met you when you first arrived on Sakaar. Nothing more. After all, it's none of my business and the lady's past is her own. If she cares to tell me, she is welcome to, and if not, I will respect her privacy."

"I see," Loki drawled, lowering his lids over his eyes as he stared down at her. "Yes, I suppose discretion is the most important part of a consort's identity--"

Alora shoved him, hard, and he stumbled back in surprise. "I am _not_ a consort any longer. Watch your Silvertongue or I'll remove it from your mouth and keep it in my change purse."

Loki barked out a laugh. "Well, Lady Alora, this is a side of you I certainly haven't seen before. And that's saying something."

Alora stepped towards him again, but Thor gently touched her shoulders and she froze. "Loki, enough. If you insult her again, I will happily hold you down while she bludgeons you unconscious with your own boots. Now apologize."

Loki scowled, working his jaw for a moment as he stared at Thor, and then hissed, "I apologize, Lady Alora. I spoke out of turn."

"Forget it," Alora growled back. "I don't want hear what you have to say."

She turned her back on him, flicked her hair, and caught Thor's hand as she strode purposely into her room and slid the door shut on the demigod's livid expression.

Once the door had closed, Alora's shoulders slumped and she let go of Thor. "I'm sorry you saw that, Thor. He just...he has this way of riling me up and I can't help wanting to get back at him."

Thor chuckled. "Lady Alora, you have _no_ idea how much I understand that."

She smiled a little. "I suppose you know better than anyone. I just needed a hasty exit. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I would like to stay, if you'll have me, milady."

"Please do." She gestured towards the comfortable futon set up against the wall. Thor sat. Alora went over to the small shelf on the wall and poured them both a drink. "I suppose you want to know what that was all about, then?"

"I meant what I said earlier. Only if you wish to tell me."

She handed him the glass and they clinked them together. She sat beside him and took a long sip before speaking. "I...consorted with your brother, but it wasn't like the way the Grandmaster had ordered me to. It was voluntary. Loki turned me the down the first time, but there was a genuine attraction between us. After we..."

Alora blushed. "...consummated the relationship, Loki told the Grandmaster he wished to keep me for himself to spare me from having to consort with the other Sakaarians. It was a nice enough gesture and I appreciated it, but over time, he became too possessive of me. There were times where I would be called to celebrations and parties, not to consort, but to socialize and encourage gambling, but he didn't want me to go, and that brought down punishment from the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster decided I should become an open consort again."

Thor winced. "And then what happened?"

Alora swirled the alcohol around in the bottom of the glass, her eyes distant. "Loki didn't speak up. He just let the Grandmaster take me away."

Thor reached over and touched her knee gently. "I'm sorry, milady."

She shrugged. "Sakaar is about survival. I understood. It just..."

Alora exhaled. "I don't know, it hurt more than I thought it would that he chose his position over me. Not that I wanted anything more from him than what we had established. I think I was just disappointed. I thought he saw something in me and it turns out he didn't. I was just property."

"Alora," Thor said. "Look at me."

She shut her eyes to the tears that had started to brew in them. Thor touched her chin enough to tilt it towards him. Reluctantly, Alora opened her eyes. "You are worth more than a man could ever barter or bargain or pay for with any amount of treasures. I am sorry that my brother hurt you. It may not bring you much comfort, but I think you are certainly worth fighting for, and I am glad you stood up to him just now. Whether you decide to hear him out or not, please know that I will never think anything less of you. I appreciate you telling me what happened, if only because I would like to gain your trust one day."

He tucked a curly lock of dark hair behind her ear. "If I am worthy of it."

"Thank you," she whispered. "It might be a while, but if there is anyone I feel I can trust on this ship, it's you."

He smiled, and she swore she'd never seen anything so handsome in her life. "I'm honored."

Thor reached up and brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. She caught his hand and kept it against the side of her face, smiling in faint disbelief. "How are you still unmarried?"

Thor laughed. "I'm afraid I have had a rather bad bout of luck. Besides, I've been gallivanting all over the galaxy for the past couple of years. Not much time for women."

Alora bit her lower lip. "Well, if you ever find the time...I know at least one of them who wouldn't mind applying for the job, if you'd have her."

His hand drifted down towards her throat, his fingers skimming over her nape, and she suppressed a shiver as a light, feathering thread of pleasure slipped down her spine. Thor leaned in towards her slowly, giving her enough time to decide if it was something she wanted, and then kissed her. It was soft and deeply intimate. He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer until she was pressed to the heat of his chest. Alora parted her lips, taking his tongue inside her mouth, her fingers weaving into his honey brown hair. He never rushed her, matching the pace and depth of each kiss, his teeth just barely grazing her lower lip with each pass.

Thor hummed under his breath and drifted down to her throat, his beard scraping pleasantly against her sensitive skin as he kissed over her pulse. He lifted up enough to press their foreheads together, his baritone voice deepened from arousal. "I would have you, Lady Alora. Most certainly, I would have you."

He smiled faintly. "But I must also be the respectful gentleman my mother raised me to be, so I will take my leave for now. It's dangerous if I stay."

Alora lifted an eyebrow. "Dangerous for me?"

"Not at all," he murmured, unable to resist running his hand up her side and then back down to her hip, watching how it made her pupils dilate with desire. "I may be the God of Thunder, but I'm not the God of Impulse Control."

Alora giggled. "Well said, your majesty."

He stood and she walked him to the door, relieved to see that Loki wasn't on the other side of it this time. Thor lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I would like to see you again tomorrow, if that's alright with you, milady."

"Always."

"Good night, Lady Alora."

"Good night, Thor."

She shut the door with the image of that dashing smile still stunning her like it did every time she saw it. Alora sighed and touched her lips briefly, almost sure she'd imagined the whole thing. The sons of Odin were like night and day; one altruistic and romantic, the other selfish and wickedly alluring. A woman would be foolish to get herself caught between the two of them.

And yet somehow she felt she might already be tangled in that web.

Alora changed into her nightgown, brushed out her hair, and slipped into bed. She'd nearly nodded off when she heard yet another unexpected knock at the door. She groaned into her pillow and climbed off the soft mattress, shuffling towards it grumpily.

This time, the door opened on Loki.

Alora glared. "What are you--"

Loki grabbed a fistful of her curls, slammed her against the wall, and kissed the living daylights out of her.

The shock prevented her from twisting her way out of his grip. Her already sluggish and sleep deprived brain couldn't function, not with Loki's lips searing hot and his tongue tracing oh-so-careful patterns around the inside of her mouth. His tall frame crushed her to the wall behind her, her breasts flattening along his chest, driving helpless whimpers of both desire and fear from her. His other hand had been gripping her hip, but now it was gathering the silk of her nightgown up into his curled fist. She shuddered as that same hand vanished beneath the cloth to between her thighs, his rough fingertips finding her opening through the panties and stroking it once, twice. Pleasure exploded through her heated center and burned through her veins.

Loki ripped his mouth from hers as he cupped her sex with those long, cool fingers, an arrogant smirk sliding across his lips. "I knew it."

Those words woke her finally. Alora reached back and slapped Loki as hard as she possibly could.

It landed hard, snapping his head to one side, and she didn't care that pain sparked through her entire hand as if she'd just punched granite. Loki licked the edge of his lip where she'd hit him, his molten blue-green eyes wider now, his pupils enormous and terrifying like twin black holes.

"Mm, so the kitten has claws after all," Loki purred. "How quaint."

"Get out," she snarled.

Loki tilted his head to one side and arched an eyebrow. "Make me."

Alora lifted her hand again, but this time her fingers formed a fist. Loki let go of her hair and caught her wrist before her arm could fly towards his face again. He pinned her arm to the wall as well, his other hand still underneath her gown, the pads of his fingers circling her clit. The adrenaline mixed with the pleasure and set her entire body aflame with drunken ecstasy.

"One scream," Alora whispered hoarsely, shaking with anger. "One scream and your brother will come running and tear you in half."

"Scream," Loki whispered back. "Scream for me, Alora. Scream for me like you did back on Sakaar with my cock inside your magnificent little quim. Cast your anger upon me and I'll repay you a thousand times with every dark desire you hold in your heart. Hate me. Despise me. Rip me apart if you must, but don't deny that I make your heart race."

"No. That was then. This is now. You made your choice back on Sakaar and you cannot take it back. I will never be as important to you as your own damned neck, Loki. Sex isn't going to change that."

"Oh? Is that why you've made plans to bed my brother?"

"Your brother freed me when you couldn't, so maybe you should blame yourself instead of me."

Something violent flashed in his eyes then. "I could have saved you if you'd just bloody waited for me--"

"Waited for what, Loki?" she spat. "Waited for you to continue sucking up to the Grandmaster to get in his good graces again and win me back?"

"I was going to betray him."

Alora froze. "What?"

Loki shut his eyes for a second and finally pulled his hand from between her legs, instead settling it on her naked hip beneath the gown. "I was going to betray the Grandmaster and assume control of Sakaar. End the slavery and the contest of champions, all of it, and rule in his place. I would have stopped the consort business and set you free, you damned stubborn woman."

He met her gaze and she could see the resolve in it this time instead of the wounded pride. "That day he took you from me, I couldn't say anything because it would jeopardize all the work I'd put in to gain his trust. If I had tipped my hand then, he'd have killed us both. I wasn't going to leave you to suffer, Alora. The weeks we spent together are the only fond memories I have of that wretched planet. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. I don't need that. I need you to understand that I did what I had to do, but I never truly abandoned you."

Alora stared at him for a long moment, her anger receding, caution taking its place. "Why should I believe you, Loki? You are the God of Mischief, the God of Lies. Taking you at your word is a mistake."

"Forget my word, then, pet," he murmured. "Look at me. You know I'm telling the truth. You were the only glimmer of hope I had left on Sakaar."

Alora licked her lips and shivered as she tasted him on them. "Even if that's true, we can't just pick up where we left off. Even before the Grandmaster intervened, we had problems. You are possessive and jealous and controlling. I don't want to be a part of that kind of relationship."

"Who said I was asking for a relationship?"

Alora blinked at him. Loki rolled his eyes. "Honestly, woman, you amaze me. I want you. I have no plans of making you my wife. It would be mutually beneficial for both of us to continue our physical relationship."

Alora blushed then. "I-I can't believe you just said that to me. You just want to pleasure me and vice versa, no strings attached, just like that."

"Just like that," he agreed. "It's simple enough, is it not?"

Alora wrenched her arm free finally and pushed him back a few steps so he wasn't pinning her to the wall any longer. "Contrary to what you believe, I actually like your brother. I don't just want to bed him. He might want me for who I am and shockingly, I find that appealing."

Loki pursed his lips. "I never took you for the sentimental type, Alora."

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think. I'm not going to be your bedwarmer, Loki. If you want me, then you'll just have to actually bother treating me like a person and not a slab of meat--"

He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her again, swallowing the shaky moan that spilled from her lips by pure accident. He wound his other arm around the small of her back and crushed her to him. "Mm, these lips and the contradictions they speak. Courtship is not really my style, but if you insist that I must treat you as a lady to win you, then I suppose I'll have to endure the indignity."

"What?" she mumbled, dazed from the last kiss.

Loki grinned. "Congratulations, Lady Alora. You're now courting both sons of Odin."

With that, he stole one last kiss and strode out of her room, chuckling to himself at the utterly stunned expression she wore as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I intend to keep going. Might be just another 1-2 chapters, but I think this sounds like fun. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and I hope you'll be along for the ride.


	4. Thor and Loki Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora is definitely in over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly having a fucking ball writing this and I never expected it would be this much fun to imagine dating both the sons of Odin. Join me in the trashpile, won't you, friends?

_So I left_

_That is it_

_That's my life_

_Nothing is sacred_

_I don't keep friends_

_I keep acquainted_

_I'm not a prophet_

_But I'm here to profit_

_That's all_

_I'm done_

_That's my life_

_Nothing is sacred_

_I don't fall in love_

_I just fake it..._

_-"At Least I'm Not as Sad as I Used to Be" by Fun._

Thor had gotten used to unceremonious awakenings on the ship. The responsibility as King of Asgard pretty much demanded that he be available to help at any hour, though he was definitely starting to miss his status as only a prince. He rolled off the mattress and tugged on a tunic before shuffling over to the door.

"Alora?" Thor said, surprised.

"Your brother is insane," she said flatly, and then strode past him into his bedroom.

"Yes," Thor agreed, closing the door behind her. "I'm well aware, but what has he done as of late?"

"He insists that he is going to court me."

Thor stared at her. "Court you, milady?"

"Yes."

Thor scratched his head. "Loki doesn't court anyone. In the fifteen hundred years we've been together, I've not once seen him with a lady he intended to marry. Loki has been the type for companions since I've known him. He doesn't care for commitment."

He then frowned. "Do you think it has to do with my...intentions for you?"

"Not entirely," Alora said as she paced back and forth over the rug near his futon. "He first offered to resume our...interactions on Sakaar, but I turned him down. I told him I had no interest in being his toy, so he countered that he'll just have to win me the proper way."

Thor clenched his jaw. "Would you like me to tear his arms off?"

Alora stopped pacing and offered him a small, tired smile. "As much as that would amuse me, no."

She bit her lower lip and nervously tugged at the end of one of her curls. "I...actually humbly request that you talk to him."

Thor rocked back on his heels for a second. "Wait, what?"

"He won't listen to me," Alora said. "It's all I can think to try, honestly."

"Milady, the only person Loki listens to is himself," Thor asserted. "He's never listened to me, not even when we were children. If his advances are unwanted, trust me, I can make him give it up by force, but words have rarely swayed him."

Alora sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. And..."

She blushed slightly. "I suppose it's my own fault as well. As much as I would like to say his advances are unwanted, that isn't entirely true."

Thor stepped closer and lifted her chin so she'd meet his gaze. "Lady Alora, if you need time to figure things out, I can wait."

"It's not that," she said softly. "I adore you, honestly. I didn't think I could care for someone ever again after that year I spent on Sakaar, and you proved me wrong in just a few days. But so did he, in his own sort of way. I've been a victim for most of my life, and when we were on Sakaar together, he gave me back a measure of control and self confidence during our time together. I felt more like myself when I was with him before it all started to crumble."

"Then perhaps Loki's offer isn't completely out of the question. If you need to find yourself, maybe you should allow him to court you, for a time at least."

Alora blinked up at him. "You...that doesn't bother you?"

Thor arched an eyebrow. "Milady, I'm from Asgard. I'm no stranger to ladies courting more than one gentleman at once. It's how they eventually find a husband."

Alora stared at him. "But...he's your brother. Aren't you jealous? Offended?"

Thor chuckled. "Milady, Loki and I have done this at least three dozen times by now. He's notorious for insisting he can sweep any woman off her feet even if I took an interest in her."

She eyed him. "Has he been right before?"

"Aye, a few times. There are areas that he is willing to pursue that aren't of interest to me."

Alora smoothed her hands through her thick hair. "So let me get this straight: you want me to do it. To court both of you and decide which I would prefer?"

"I want you to be content," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Would that eventually lead to your happiness, Lady Alora?"

"I have no idea," she said helplessly.

"Well, it can't hurt to try. Should he do anything underhanded or offensive to you, then the offer to rip both of his arms off is of course still on the table."

"I..." She shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose you're right."

She shot him a sly look. "You Asgardians are far more open-minded than I thought, your majesty."

Thor waggled his eyebrows, his tone playful. "You have no idea, milady."

She squeaked as he scooped her up in his powerful arms, holding her inches above the floor, and kissed her. Alora's eyes nearly rolled back in her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct alone. The kiss was passionate and slow, the euphoria of it all enhanced as he ran one large hand up her spine and teased the nape of her neck. She sighed and all but melted into his firm chest, completely enraptured by him until he drew back with a sultry smirk.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

Thor grinned. "I needed a head start."

He kissed her again, sweetly, and then set her down. "May I see you this evening for dinner?"

"I'd love to, your majesty."

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Until then, milady. Be careful of Loki. He is most insidious when he's on the hunt and he will try to sway you in rather creative ways."

"I'll make a note of it. Until tonight, Thor."

Alora waved and left his bedroom, still a bit lightheaded from the kiss, and wondering how she'd ever survive the affections of both sons of Odin.

-

The schedules on the ship allowed for more than just necessity during their journey to earth. The people of both Asgard and Sakaar knew that they'd go mad from the isolation before long, so they planned activities to keep themselves from going stir-crazy. Among them was a women's self-defense class headed up by Valkyrie, which Alora vigorously approved of and attended regularly. She found herself in total awe of Valkyrie's strength and agility, and while Alora was a bit of a slow learner, she found that the classes made her feel a little more comfortable in her own skin. After all, there was no shortage of dangers between where they were and the Milky Way Galaxy. She would need to be ready for another threat if it ever arose.

When Valkyrie's classes weren't in session and she didn't have to work in the kitchen, Alora sometimes found the time to practice her self-defense. Valkyrie had advised her to try out working with a knife, since Alora was a little taller than average and had long willowy limbs. The advantage in reach would be good for a blade, she'd said.

It took a few attempts before she stopped feeling a bit silly, but Alora got the hang of it. She waited until the gym area was empty during the night and practiced with one of the holograms in hand-to-hand, and then knife-throwing once she got used to handling the blade. The hologram always told her where the blade had inflicted the damage and if it had been a killing blow based on a silicon dummy with sensors under its surface.

Alora replayed her dinner with Thor in her mind as she practiced, recalling how easy his company had become by now and how supportive he had been even when they'd first met. She'd never met someone whose charm seemed so effortless. It made sense to her why the Asgardians followed him without question. There really was no man like him.

She hefted the dagger and flicked her wrist, keeping her arm straight and true. The blade plunged into the target's collarbone and the handle waggled as the hologram beeped yellow to show a crippling but not lethal blow.

"My, my," a rolling purr of a voice said from behind her. "Remind me never to incur your wrath."

Alora scowled and glanced over her shoulder to see Loki standing there, hands behind his back, his usual insufferable smirk across his lips. "As if that would in any way dissuade you, Loki."

He walked further into the room, notably closing the door behind him, and plucked the dagger from the target. "True. I happen to like formidable women."

"Yes," Alora said, smirking. "I've noticed how you look at Valkyrie."

Loki glared. "I have no attraction to that woman whatsoever."

Alora held out her hand for the dagger. "Denial is for children, Loki. It's written all over your face that you fancy her, even if you have no plans of pursuing her. You're easy to read."

Loki's green gaze dragged down her body and the smirk returned. "As are you, darling. You look rather fetching, you know. Perhaps you knew I'd come by."

Alora rolled her eyes and snatched the dagger out of his hand. She'd put her hair up in a high ponytail and wore a simple sleeveless red blouse and loose trousers over boots. They allowed better freedom of movement than her usual dresses and she wouldn't get the dagger snagged on extra fabric. "You wish."

Loki licked his lips as his eyes traveled back up towards her face. "And what do you know of my wishes, pet?"

"Like I said." Alora turned to the target again and aimed carefully. "You're easy to read."

He caught her wrist in mid-stroke and stepped up behind her. She froze, inhaling sharply at his touch, as the familiar coolness tried to bring memories rushing up to the surface. She stuffed them down before any could arise. "Ah, ah. You're not going to inflict a killing blow with that technique. You should exhale when you release."

Loki slid his hand along her waist and adjusted her stance, catching her fingers to loosen her hold on the handle. "Grip it here. Inhale when you aim. Exhale when you release."

He guided her arm once, twice, and then she flung the dagger. It hit the target and buried the blade a couple of inches deeper, in the exact spot where the average being's heart would have been. It had been exactly where she'd aimed it this time.

"Right through the heart," Loki murmured in her ear. "He didn't stand a chance."

Alora suppressed a shiver. "Loki..."

"Shh," he whispered, pressing his own dagger into her hand. "Again. Concentrate."

Alora licked her lips and brushed her distracted thoughts aside as he raised her arm a second time and helped her perfect the motion. "Inhale. Aim."

His lips brushed her ear. "Now let it fly."

She flung his dagger. It hit the target only an inch from the first blade. Loki lifted her arm up towards him and kissed her knuckles. "Keep practicing and you'll give the Valkyrie a run for her money."

"I know what you're doing," Alora said mildly.

"I haven't exactly been trying to hide it," Loki said, gliding his hands up her bare arms towards her shoulders. He kissed the spot below her ear, the edge of her jaw, nudging her hair to one side.

"There is more to me than my body, Loki."

"Agreed," the God of Mischief said. "But as someone who has had the chance to thoroughly explore it, I think you are at your best without this terribly drab clothing. There is something so very rare about you when you're naked and writhing in pleasure, my dear. Something honest. Something powerful."

He nipped her earlobe and this time she couldn't suppress a shudder of desire. Alora fought the lethargic pleasure spreading through her as best as she could, but her voice quivered nonetheless. "And is that what you want? Power?"

Loki smirked as he kissed down the side of her throat. "I want what all men want, my sweet. Someone worth having."

Alora's eyes fluttered shut. The memories swarmed her mind all at once, too quickly for her to stop it, too quickly for her to remember Loki could use his magic to project images into the mind that felt so real it was as if they'd happened a second time.

_Loki's slender, powerful fingers slipped into her hair and tugged her head back from where she'd buried it in the pillow. She gripped the soft cloth between her fingers, wishing it could anchor her and keep her from losing all control again as the God of Mischief rutted into her from behind. His other hand clutched her hips and brought her down hard against his pelvis with every thrust. She was achingly, frustratingly, impossibly wet, and every movement set her skin aflame with pleasure, as it always did when Loki was rough with her._

_"Tell me," Loki whispered, his velvet voice dripping with darkness and wanton need. "Tell me who you belong to, pet."_

_Alora's body almost melted into liquid at his words, but she clung to her own defiance in spite of it. "N-No...I'm not...don't belong to you..."_

_Loki chuckled. "Is that right, darling? You still think that you're your own, do you?"_

_"I...am..."_

_Loki swiveled his hips in maddening circles and Alora shrieked, her spine arching, her legs quivering and nearly giving out as the pleasure spiked sharply. He slid his hand along her side to her left breast and flicked his thumb across her dusky nipple. "I'm the God of Mischief, the God of Lies. I know a lie when I hear one."_

_He wrapped his arm around her ribs and pulled her back to his bare, sweat-slicked chest, still toying with her breast in between thrusts. She clutched at him in vain, gasping in delight as he slid his other hand from her hair to around her throat. "Tell me the truth, Alora. Tell me and I'll reward you generously."_

_Alora shook her head. "No."_

_Loki clucked his tongue. "How brazen you are to lie to the God of Lies, even after all this time."_

_He pushed her flat to the mattress and swept her curling curtain of hair to one side as he flattened his tall, muscular frame against the soft curves of her back. He buried one hand between the sheets and her body, his deft fingers finding her clit and stroking it as he flexed his hips enough to slide his cock back inside her welcoming heat again. Alora clawed the bed and cried out his name as she flew right to the precipice of her climax from that one stroke alone._

_"Admit it, darling," Loki purred in her ear. "Just once. Let go of your burdensome control. Let me in. Let me have you completely. Say it. Say that you're mine."_

_Alora couldn't think straight. She'd never known this level of pleasure, never known just how good it could feel to have a man strip her of every defense and find those precious spots on her body that made her unravel and become someone else entirely. He'd all but unmade her. What more could she do but surrender?_

_"I'm...I'm yours."_

_Loki shuddered hard. "That's right. You're mine."_

_He sunk into her harder, deeper, faster, and she flew apart._

Alora snapped back from the memory with a gasp, her forehead beaded with light sweat. Loki was breathing hard behind her and she felt the press of his arousal against her backside. He'd seen it as well.

"My brother may have your heart," he told her, pressing one last kiss against the shell of her ear. "But we both know there is more to you than that, pet. I look forward to the moment when you realize that."

Loki left her there, breathless, staring at the target with a conflicted mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEM ODINSONS THO. I MEAN AM I RITE?


	5. Loki Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora and Loki have a little heart-to-heart.

_You don't own me_  
_I'm not just one of your many toys_  
_You don't own me_  
_Don't say I can't go with other boys_  
_And don't tell me what to do_  
_Don't tell me what to say_  
_And please, when I go out with you_  
_Don't put me on display..._  
_-"You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore_

_Alora was no stranger to odd dreams, but this was the first where she found herself in complete awe._

_She stood in the middle of a garden on a scale she couldn't seem to comprehend. It stretched out around her in all directions. Rich, vibrant green grass tickled her bare feet. She stood in a small, circular clearing with an enormous weeping willow at her back, its vines heavy with sweet-smelling flowers. Bushes with gorgeous orange and pink blooms surrounded the clearing and she could see marble steps that led up to a fountain. Different types of fruit trees were placed throughout the grounds, attracting bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds. The sun shone high overhead, warm but not hot, and a cool breeze fanned her hair away from her shoulders._

_She glanced down to see that she wore an ivory robe with gold detailing--a garment far finer than anything she'd ever been forced to wear on Sakaar. Her hair had been piled into an elegant knot with a few curls free against the side of her face. Gold rings with large, flawless gemstones adorned her fingers, neck, and ears._

_"Welcome to Asgard."_

_Alora turned around to see Loki sitting beneath the willow sipping tea with an open book in his lap. He wore the outfit she'd seen when he first arrived to Sakaar. For once, she didn't loosen a barb of sarcasm at him. She was too curious._

_"This," Alora murmured in wonderment. "was your home?"_

_Loki smiled faintly. "Part of it, yes. The palace gardens. My mother tended to them tirelessly. Most of what you see is her design. It was my favorite place to read in the morning."_

_"It's beautiful," she said, running her fingertips across one of the petals of the willow tree. "I can see why you'd come here."_

_She lifted the hem of her robes and sat beside him, accepting the cup of tea he offered her. It tasted of honey and lemon, but with some hidden spice she'd never tried before. There was a small tray of pastries and fruits as well, so she indulged in a few. Loki resumed his reading and she enjoyed the breakfast and stared out into the garden for a while, listening to the birds sing._

_"Why the change of scenery?" Alora asked._

_"Pardon?"_

_Alora cast him a sidelong glance. "I wouldn't have expected something so picturesque from you."_

_Loki's eyes glinted mischievously. "I prefer to be unpredictable. Besides, you seem to always protest when I project our more intimate moments into your lovely mind. I figured you'd rather see something more in line with what it would have been like to court one of the sons of Odin when Asgard was still in one piece."_

_She winced. "You must miss it terribly."_

_Loki twitched one shoulder. "To some degree. The knowledge we had acquired over the ages was invaluable. Some of the people who escaped the palace were able to take some of it with them, but it's unfortunate that the library was destroyed with the rest of the planet. Kingdoms can be rebuilt, but knowledge is precious."_

_"Did you feel as if you belonged here?"_

_Loki frowned at her. "Does anyone ever really belong anywhere?"_

_"Well, between the two of you, I've gotten the idea of your sordid past trying to rule this place. I figured it meant something to you."_

_"Asgard is more than the garden or the palace or the Bi-Frost. It represents civility and culture in an otherwise chaotic universe. I wanted to protect it from any outside influence."_

_"And you thought Thor was unworthy of the throne?"_

_"At first," Loki admitted. "He was not the man you know today the first time Odin sought to pass the throne to him. Over time, no, he was no longer unworthy of it, but I knew it wouldn't suit him. Kings have to consider the big picture, so to speak. Thor has always fought for the common man. He wouldn't be able to make the hard choices."_

_Alora tilted her head slightly. Loki bristled. "What?"_

_"You wanted to spare him that," she said, the surprise evident in her voice. "Having to make choices that would change who he is."_

_Loki rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. I stole the throne for myself, not to spare him anything."_

_"Deny it if you must, but I know you better than that. You wanted the glory, but part of you didn't want him to become as hardened as you."_

_Loki snapped the book shut and stood. "You know, I didn't bring you here to talk about my brother."_

_Alora stood as well and crossed her arms. "Fair enough. Would you care to discuss something else or would you like to throw me to the ground and ravish me as you usually do when you're upset?"_

_Loki scowled. "Believe me, it's the furthest thing from my mind at the moment."_

_"And yet somehow I don't believe you."_

_"It's not my job to convince you of anything, consort."_

_Alora stepped in close, her voice a hoarse whisper. "Call me that again, Loki. I dare you."_

_Loki chuckled darkly. "Oh, that temper. It's going to get you into trouble someday, pet."_

_"You are unbelievable," she snarled. "I can't believe any of the women of Asgard could stand you long enough to enjoy your company. No wonder you don't court anyone. They wouldn't have you if you were the last man on the planet."_

_She whirled to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "Is that right? Why do I distinctly remember otherwise on Sakaar? Why do I remember spending night after night making your innermost desires come true? You stand here proud and defiant now, but I haven't forgotten how you wanted me. You craved me. I gave you everything and you still wanted more."_

_Alora glared. "You act as if I had a choice--"_

_"You did," Loki snapped. "We both know it. If you'd told me to stop even once, I'd have done it. I only take what is offered to me. I never steal it."_

_"Fine. Then if I tell you that I don't want you to court me, will you stop this charade of yours?"_

_Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't want me to stop."_

_Alora shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I want. If I told you to stop this now, would you do it?"_

_He stood there, breathing hard, penetrating her with his gaze as if he could see straight through her. His grip on her arm was vise-like. She could practically feel him battling the rage and possession inside himself at her words. She'd spent enough time with him to know him by body language alone, and there was no doubt in her mind he was somewhere between wanting to strike her out of frustration and wanting to plunder her to the ends of the universe and back again._

_Loki licked his lips and uncurled his steely fingers from around her arm. "Very well, Alora. Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to stop. But before you do, you should know the truth."_

_"What truth?"_

_"You were all I had on Sakaar."_

_Alora stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. The arrogance in his gaze fell away and something vulnerable, something she'd rarely ever seen from him, shone through instead. "Before Thor arrived, I thought I would die on that horrible planet. There was no escape."_

_He brought his hand up to her face and brushed the edge of her lips with his thumb as he had when they'd first met. "Except for you."_

_Loki leaned in towards her, his warm breath brushing her cheeks. "So tell me, Alora. Do you want me to stop?"_

His lips had just brushed hers when she awoke to the sound of the ship's alarms screaming bloody murder and a loud, frantic pounding on her door.

Alora leapt from the bed and raced over to the door as red lights flashed from the emergency protocol that had been initiated. It opened to reveal Thor.

"The ship is under attack," Thor said. "Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CACKLES MADLY* AIN'T I A STINKER?


	6. Thor Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora and Thor ward off the ship's attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who thought Thor might be behind in the competition for Alora's affections...you're welcome.

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_  
_'Cause it crossed my mind_  
_Crossed my mind_  
_Make my blood flow, seven, eight, nine_  
_Make my heart beat double time_  
_Now, I'm the only sour cherry on your fruit stem, right?_  
_Am I the only sour cherry on your fruit stem?_  
_-"Sour Cherry" by The Kills_

Alora had just enough time to grab her boots and her weapons before she followed Thor into the hallway where the other passengers had begun to flood out of their rooms. "What's going on?"

"Scavengers," Thor said, reaching down to grab her hand as people started pressing into them on both sides. "They're called the Magalls. They're basically just a bunch of space pirates. They target ships, get on board, kill the engines, steal all their supplies, and take the women and children. All the able-bodied fighters are heading towards the ship's exits to hold them off while we get the non-fighters to the inner sanctum of the ship."

"Is that where you're taking me?"

Thor frowned. "Of course not. I've seen you fight. You're with me. We have to protect the engine room."

Alora's face split into an eager grin. "I always knew I liked you, Lord of Thunder."

They worked their way deeper into the ship's bowels and helped guide the stragglers towards the stronghold along the way. "Where are Loki and Valkyrie?"

"Leading the fighters against the first wave," Thor answered as he punched a code into a locked door. It whooshed open to reveal the armory and Thor darted inside, scanning the wall of weapons. He located a large laser gun and strapped it to his back, then chose an ax. Alora had two daggers strapped to her belt already, so she chose a shock baton for her backup weapon instead.

Just as they rounded the corner near the engine room, they ran into the Magalls. They were hideous creatures with dark grey skin and inverted knees, standing at about eight feet tall. Drool spilled from their open jaws and two sets of beady black eyes glared at the pair from across the hallway. The three of them held rusty meat hooks in their clawed hands.

Thor threw on a cocky grin. "Sorry, fellas. This isn't a pleasure cruise. You get one chance to get back on your ship and live to fight another day. What do you say?"

One of the aliens let out a chattering shriek. Alora glanced at Thor. "What did he say?"

"Oh, the usual," Thor said, rolling his shoulders. "They're going to flay my skin from my bones and eat it like bacon. Honestly, they can be so unoriginal."

He grinned down at her. "Shall we?"

They charged. Alora aimed low after she dodged the first blow, slicing at the first one's knees and calves. It bellowed and swiped at her again, so she dove through its open legs and plunged both daggers into the spines along its back. It batted her away and she let the momentum take her into a roll. She rose to her feet and blocked the next blow from its hook, turning the blade to one side and nicking the alien's wrists instead. Blue blood splashed onto the floor and it let out another undulating cry of rage. It kicked her in the midsection and she tumbled backwards, hissing under her breath. The alien barreled after her, so she kept still, faking the severity of the injury. Once it got within range, she plunged both daggers into the tendons above its cloven hooves. The alien thudded to the floor bleeding profusely and thrashed a few times before twitching and finally going still.

Thor offered her a hand up, having just smashed the other two, and nodded towards the engine room. "We'd better get in there and make sure sure someone didn't beat us to the punch."

Just as the last word left his mouth, a low humming filled the air and the lights went out.

"Damn, I hate being right," Thor muttered.

The emergency lights flickered on a moment later, giving them spots of light along the edges of the floor as they slipped inside the engine room. Thor switched to the laser rifle this time and flicked on the flashlight. Alora covered his back and the two moved cautiously through the cavernous room where at least one of the engine's power had been cut. If both went offline, the ship would be dead in the water, metaphorically speaking.

Thor brought them over to the first engine and Alora examined the damage. "He's severed the main power line," she said. "We have to get the ship's mechanics down here before it's too late."

"Aye. They should be in the stronghold. There's a panel in that corner over there that should allow you to patch into the ship's speakers. I'll cover you."

She crept forward past the damaged engine towards the wall, her breath light and shallow, listening out for any sign of the Magall creeping around in the dark. She reached the panel and punched in the code to reach the bridge, warning them that one of the engines was down. They agreed to send someone down immediately. Just as she closed out the message, a fat drop of saliva hit her wrist. She glanced up to see the alien clinging to the wall two feet above her head just as it swung its meat hook.

"Thor!" Alora shouted, dropping flat to the ground. The hook missed her head by inches and Thor opened fired. The laser hit the alien's armor and punched a dent into it. The alien screeched and leapt out of sight again into the darkness.

Thor clenched his teeth as he checked the corner, finding nothing. "Thing's like a giant bloody cockroach, isn't it?"

"A what?" Alora asked.

"Oh, right, I suppose not every planet has those. You're lucky that way. We need to flush him out. He can see in the dark, so he's got the advantage."

"We can split up," Alora said. "Make him think he can pick us off one at a time."

Thor sent her a searching look. "That's rather dangerous, isn't it?"

Alora just arched an eyebrow at him. Thor sighed. "Understood."

He leaned down enough to kiss her. She blinked at him and he smiled. "For luck. He'll come after me first since I've got the gun, so be ready."

"Right. Be careful." Alora slipped into the shadows and Thor moved towards the second engine.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and slimy! Wouldn't you like to take a swipe at the King of Asgard? Wouldn't my head look magnificent on the dashboard of your ship console?"

He swept around the massive engine checking for any sign of the creature. "I'm sure your gross buddies would love it. Turn my skull into an ashtray or something--"

The Magall barreled into him from behind. With one swipe, it shattered the laser rifle in half. Thor launched his elbow upward at its face and clocked it on the temple, but the alien roared and slammed his head into the metal floor once, twice, thrice. Dazed, Thor reached for the axe at his waist, but the the Magall snatched it up first and took aim at his neck.

Seconds before it could behead him, Alora leapt down from the catwalk above them and shoved both daggers into the Magall's temples.

Blue blood bubbled out and the giant alien slumped backwards in a heap, dead. Alora stumbled a bit as its corpse flattened on the floor behind the winded demigod. Thor rolled over onto his stomach, his lone eye wide as he stared at the creature, and then up at her. Alora offered her hand and he took it, letting her pull him up. Some of the alien's bizarre blood had splattered the front of his armor as well as over her bare legs. They were both breathing too hard, too fast, and standing much too close together.

"My room," Alora whispered. "One hour."

Thor's smile was an amazing sight; equal parts eager, humbled, and affectionate. "Aye, milady."

Alora sheathed her knives and strode from the engine room with a purpose.

-

Exactly one hour later, Alora heard a knock at her door.

She took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror one last time. She'd had to scrounge around for anything resembling lingerie. The ship had made a few stops at ports on the way to earth, and it was harder than it sounded to find something suitable should the occasion arise. She settled with a simple silk garment much like a camisole. It was light peach and had lacy designs down the bodice. She was a bit curvier than who it had been intended for, so it stopped well above her knee, its hem reaching her upper thigh and no further. She'd applied some light eye shadow for a smoky effect and highlighted her cheekbones as well, finishing with a simple gloss over her lips. After all, if she was going to seduce a demigod, she had to go for broke.

Alora opened the door.

Thor took a single long glance at her, and muttered, "Bloody hell."

She didn't get a chance to respond. He swept her up in his muscular arms, absently swatted at the door release so that it shut, and pinned her to the opposite wall.

Alora moaned into his open mouth as he wrapped her legs around his hips and suspended her in the air, kissing her with ravenous hunger. She could taste the smoky burn of alcohol on his tongue--he'd had a drink beforehand, possibly to loosen up--and smelled the clean scent of soap. He'd just showered. She could feel droplets of water against her palms as she ran her hands through his dark-honey hair. He wore a simple navy short-sleeved tunic over matching trousers, and the fabric rubbed along her inner thighs, creating delicious friction as he sought her lips. She wrapped her other arm around his neck to steady herself, sliding it down between his shoulder blades. It drew a low frustrated groan from the God of Thunder; one that she definitely wanted to hear again.

Alora nearly whined as he broke from the kiss, opening her mouth to protest, but then he gripped her thighs and lifted her until her toned legs rested on either side of his head. She let out a small "Oh!" of surprise as he supported her above him with his large hands on her backside and gave her a quick cavalier grin that nearly caused heart failure. He held her there with one hand while the other slid between them, tugging her panties to one side. Alora shivered as he blew gently across her opening and a flood of heat and wetness followed from the anticipation coursing through her. She licked her lips and tried to remember how to speak, but it was difficult when she considered the fact that the King of Asgard appeared to be mere seconds from going down on her.

"T-Thor," she stammered. "Y-You don't have to--"

"Aye, milady," he rumbled back, his blue eye glinting with mischief. "But I want to."

Thor slid his head between her legs and very slowly drew his tongue up along her slick opening.

Alora dug her nails into his neck and moaned harder than she could recall in recent history.

Thor sighed wistfully at the sound, but he didn't hesitate. He anchored his arms to hold her in place and carefully began thrusting his tongue inside her slippery heat. Pleasure burst outward from his touch and seared her nerves down to the bone. She shuddered hard and collapsed against the wall helplessly, moan after moan spilling from her parted lips. The demigod sunk into a rhythm after a few minutes, sliding in, his beard rubbing and grazing and pleasantly scraping her inner thighs, and then withdrew to lap at the outer edges of her, tasting her, tasting the ambrosia spilling from her every so often.

Alora's eyelids fluttered as she clung to her rapidly thinning thread of control. "T-Thor, I...please, I can't last much longer..."

"Then don't," the King of Asgard said gently. "Come undone for me, sweet Alora."

Shivers flowed up her back at his words. "Mm, but I might hurt you."

Thor chuckled. "I'm stronger than I look, milady."

He slid his hands from where they'd been supporting her ample bottom and tugged her thighs wider around his neck and shoulders. "Now be a good girl and come for me."

His hot mouth found her clit this time. Alora twisted in his grip, her fingers squeezing his damp locks, her hips unconsciously pushing closer towards him, aching for more. Thor didn't relent. Instead, he circled the tiny nerve until a brilliant flash of sensation sparked through her veins and she arched one final time, crying out his name.

The climax struck like a clap of thunder inside her; overwhelming and consuming and violently beautiful. Thor growled as he felt her quivering in his arms and brought her down from her high with slow, passionate laps of his tongue. Alora slumped against the wall and tried to catch her breath, her body covered in a sheen of light sweat. Once she got control over her gasping, she glanced down just in time to see the demigod licking his lips and offering her an uncharacteristically naughty grin.

"Are you well, milady? You look a bit flushed."

Alora laughed hoarsely. "Put me down, you great lummox."

"As you wish." He carefully lowered her until they were level again and carried her over to the bed. "That was...honestly, I'm having trouble coming up with a word for it."

Thor smiled as he stood and undid the clasp to his cape. "Sometimes words are no longer necessary."

He drew the tunic up over his head. The golden lamp light spilled over his carved chest and abs almost lovingly, and Alora could have sworn she felt her mouth actually watering at the sight. His skin was smooth everywhere, almost no scars, and the definition in his muscles put every man she'd even seen shirtless to shame.

"Seconded," she breathed as he kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed after her. She slid her hands up his spine, feeling the strength, the hardened muscles, the power and grace and agility that made him the God of Thunder. And yet he kissed her so tenderly, so carefully, as if she were a work of art he wanted to savor and appreciate. She'd never felt anything like it before.

He wandered down the center of her throat, nipping every so often, enjoying the little whimpers of excitement the bites drew from her, passing over her chest. He kissed her breastbone and anchored his hands on her waist, drawing lazy patterns over the exposed parts of her breasts. She squeezed his shoulders as he licked over the silk, finding her nipples beneath the soft cloth and teasing them harder. He kissed the long line of her flat stomach while his hands brushed the hem of the little dress up over her hips and thighs. She didn't resist as he drew her underwear off and flicked it over his shoulder, running his calloused fingers back up the length of her lithe brown legs one inch at a time. She squirmed under his touch as he circled over her waist and then gripped her knees. He tugged them further apart and planted himself between them, his eye bright with lust and hunger. Alora wriggled her bottom closer to him, reaching for his trousers, but he shook his head. "Not yet."

She nearly asked why, but then he slid one finger inside her.

Alora gasped and gripped the sheets on either side of her as a pulse of heat and need rolled through her in a shockwave. The God of Thunder released yet another low rumble of approval and withdrew the digit, lifting it to his mouth.

"Milady," he said slowly, sucking it clean. "Would it offend you to know I've dreamt about this?"

Alora blushed madly and shook her head. She'd swallowed her own voice.

"Good," he sighed as he pressed the long digit into her tight heat a second time. "You are so very lovely. I simply couldn't help it. I found myself wanting to know what you tasted like. I was right, you know. You're just as sweet as you look, milady."

Alora nearly came undone at his quiet confidence. She writhed in pleasure as he curled his thick finger in and out of her patiently, raking against her sensitive inner walls until she was wetter. Before long, she rose and fell with his movements over and over again. Thor watched her expressions intently, adjusting to where he was needed most, increasing his pace one moment at a time.

At long last, he angled a second finger inside her and made a beckoning motion.

Alora arched upward from the bed as a second climax claimed her, leaving her shaking all over on the bedspread. Thor traced over her clit once, twice, and then gently withdrew to lick his fingers clean once more. Alora stirred some time later once the lapping waves of pleasure had abated, sweeping her hair off her sweaty forehead so she could look at him.

"Are you sure you aren't the God of Sex?"

Thor laughed heartily. "I've been called that a few times, actually."

"The title is well-earned, believe me." She drew him down to her and kissed him, her hands stroking down the wide, flat plain of his back. She slipped them to the front of his pants and undid them, drawing a throaty groan from him as she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband. An eager thrill spilled through her as she drew him out of his pants. He was a god for a reason; thick, hard, and long. She felt how fast his heart beat and became overcome with the need to make him lose control the way she had only minutes ago, so she gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

Thor fidgeted slightly. "Milady, you don't have to--"

"I know," Alora said, winking at him as she flipped her hair over one shoulder. "But I want to."

Thor hissed as he watched her full, pouty lips envelop the head of his cock and then slide down over the shaft, all the way down to the base, surrounding it in heat and wetness and nearly incomprehensible pleasure. He groaned when she withdrew and traced the tip with her tongue, laving the underside with her soft tongue, her slender fingers stroking the length of him with sinful patience. He fell into shallow breaths as she continued, her other hand gently cupping and massaging his balls. In only minutes, a veil of pleasure as thick and heavy as a layer of snow settled over him and he knew he'd reached his limit.

He reached down enough to grip her shoulder and she paused, letting him slip free. "Milady, I won't be much good to you if you keep that up."

Alora giggled. "Relax. We've got time."

She let out a little yelp of surprise as he caught her arms and lifted her atop his lap, grinning up at her. "I think I've gone without you long enough, Lady Alora."

He sat up and tugged her legs around his waist until she'd crossed her ankles over the small of his back. His hands, huge and warm and steady, cupped her ass and spread her inner thighs wider as he positioned himself at her opening. Alora curled her arms around his neck and lost herself in a flurry of urgent, deep, probing kisses.

Then, at long last, he moved.

Thor caught part of her moan in a hungry, searching kiss as he arched up into her enough to slip his cock inside her. He dug his fingers into the plush skin of her ass and pulled her down onto him one slow inch at a time. A strangled groan of both lust and effort escaped him as she sunk onto him until every bit had vanished within her unbearably tight sheath. He stayed there, buried at her center, breathing in the scent of her skin and the taste of her lips. His entire body throbbed with need, screamed at him to move inside her, to fuck her senseless, but he held off.

"Are you--"

"Yeah," Alora whispered back, nodding shakily. "I'm okay."

Thor glided his hand up from her side into her thick mane of curls and drew her head back, kissing her throat as he pulled out of her almost all the way. He ventured in again, earning another shuddering moan of delight from his captive, and withdrew. He followed that slow, steady rhythm until the initial discomfort melted away. The rigid tension in her spine flowed out of her and he knew he could show her what he was truly capable of at long last.

He lifted and dropped her onto his cock one hard, pounding thrust at a time, growling as the floodgates of pleasure opened unbidden between them. Alora's legs tightened around his hips and she pushed down at the apex of every thrust, grinding their pelvises together, adding sweet pressure against her clit time and time again. His name spilled from her mouth like dark, heady wine across his eardrums over and over, and every time it did, he fucked her harder, faster, plundering the sweetness of her until he couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

Alora dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her voice high and tight with warning. "Thor...please...I'm...I'm gonna..."

"Yes, milady," he whispered roughly, encircling her in his strong arms so she couldn't escape. "That's it. Let it take you. Come. Come for me."

Her legs tightened around him one final time and she cried out as his words drove her off the edge into the abyss. Thor held her steady as she convulsed in his arms, groaning sharply as her inner walls collapsed with incredible pressure around his cock. He pounded up into her melting heat until her spine arched and her toes curled and it all came crashing down around them in a blaze of ecstasy.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Alora stirred as she felt Thor's broad chest beneath her cheek. She struggled to open her heavy eyelids and finally succeeded on the third try. They lay in an exhausted heap sideways on the bed, their limbs draped over one another, the sheets sticking to their sweaty skin. Thor's hand immediately rubbed her shoulder, her upper arm, heading for the nape of her neck. He tickled her gently and massaged the space between her shoulder blades as he glanced down at her with a satisfied grin.

"Are you well, milady?"

Alora grinned back. "Never better, milord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BALL IS IN YOUR COURT, LOKI. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.


	7. Thor and Loki Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie gives Loki some sage advice that makes him consider an obvious truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, I may ship just a little Valki on the side. For hatesex purposes. Loki totally has a thing for strong women and no one can convince me otherwise.

_"Make me want you_  
_Make me miss you_  
_Make me wonder where you are_  
_Then forget you_  
_Girl, remind me_  
_Just who we are_  
_We're oh-so close, but yet so far_  
_You've got me open wide_  
_Please come inside_  
_It's yours_  
_I'm yours_  
_For sure_  
_Play, baby, play_  
_She lives in my lap..."_  
_-"She Lives in My Lap" by Andre 3000_

"You know, for a stringy, traitorous scumbag," Valkyrie said after she'd tossed back a long gulp of mead. "You're not bad in a fight."

She slid the mug over to Loki. He glanced at her in surprise, but accepted it. He'd never seen an even vaguely friendly gesture from her since they'd joined forces, and for good reason. He'd tried to kill her, after all. An uneasy alliance was about the most he suspected he'd ever get.

He nodded to her and took a swig. The alcohol burned his tongue, nostrils, nasal cavity, and every inch of his esophagus on the way to his stomach. He resisted the urge to gag and pushed the mug back over to her.

"You're terribly handy in combat for a belligerent, drunken dwarf," Loki replied, wiping his lips.

Valkyrie grinned. "Once that stick's out of your arse, you're kind of fun, lackey."

Loki rolled his eyes and washed the awful taste out of his mouth with wine. "Don't get used to it. I thought we agreed upon mutual disdain."

"That isn't going anywhere, trust me. Still, you did good out there. Must've been eighteen, maybe nineteen you killed."

"Twenty-one," Loki corrected.

"Well, we killed that last one at the same time. Split the difference at twenty?"

"Fair enough, I suppose."

She drained her mug and flipped the bartender a coin. "His drink's on me."

Loki scoffed. "Trying to buy me, are you?"

Valkyrie paused and then turned towards him. She took two steps until she was right upon him and placed her hands on his knees, leaning in. Loki swallowed.

"If I wanted to have you," Valkyrie purred. "I'd have you, lackey."

She straightened. "Now then, where's your brother?"

Loki licked his lips and tugged at his collar, attempting to focus on the question and not his own pounding heart. "Not sure. He said something about the engine room. Ask the Kronan."

Valkyrie turned towards the table in the corner where Korg and Miek were drinking. "Hey, rockman! Any idea where the Lord of Thunder went?"

"Yeah, he said something about checking on that girl. Hey, Miek, what's her name again? Aurora?"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Alora."

"Yeah, that's the one. He said he was going to get her to help him secure the engine room. Last I heard from him was after they called the engineers down there to patch it up."

"Ah," Valkyrie said. "Nevermind. He'll be otherwise occupied for the next few hours, then."

"That's presumptuous," Loki grumbled.

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "If she helped him fight off the Magalls, no, it's not. You and I both know how adrenaline works. They'll be in her room by now. She's probably on her way to Valhalla right this second, metaphorically speaking--"

"Enough," Loki hissed, slamming the chalice down on the bar. "I get the bloody picture."

She paused. "Oh. Wait a moment. I remember that little stint you had with the Grandmaster not long before Thor arrived. Was that her?"

Loki stood. "It's none of your business, harpy."

"No, but I've never seen you worked up over a girl before," she admitted. "It's kind of interesting in a really pathetic sort of way. You're Asgardian. You know the women there date more than one gentleman caller at a time. Why are you so agitated?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." He stormed off into the hallway. Not that it did him any good. He was a good head and shoulders taller than her, but she kept stride with him anyway.

"Let me guess," Valkyrie said with her usual smug grin. "You charmed her with all your wicked ways back on Sakaar and you wanted to strike it up again, but now that Thor's in the picture, you can't compete and you're pining over her. Stop me when I've gotten close."

He whirled and produced one of his daggers, laying the flat of the blade against her throat. "I think that's close enough, darling."

Valkyrie didn't even blink. "Figured as much. You're not used to losing, at least not in reference to women. Takes a lot out of a man to surrender a woman he's set his sights on."

"I've surrendered nothing," Loki snarled. "We are both courting her. Now would you kindly butt out of my affairs or shall I make you?"

He bristled as he felt her tap the sharp edge of her own dagger against his inner thigh. "Make me."

Loki scowled. "You are infuriating, you know that?"

Her brown eyes twinkled madly. "I know."

He sighed and lowered the dagger. "What's your point?"

"My point," she said, tucking her own blade away. "Is that the whole mysterious bad boy sex god thing is good for Sakaar, but not beyond that. I get it. My escape down there was booze. Lots of it. Helped me cope with what I did. I can't change it and I can't make up for it. Booze is a thing, not a person. Stop treating this girl like she's your property and you'll win her back."

"You think I haven't already tried that?"

"No, not really. Women are simple. Show them they matter. Show them they are the exception to whatever rules you've set for yourself. Go the extra mile and she'll be putty in your hands."

His scowl deepened. She shrugged one shoulder. "Unless you don't mind sharing her with your brother for the foreseeable future."

Loki grunted. "I've done that before. It's nothing new. He and I have an understanding. We don't do the jealous cockfighting thing. We both play to our strengths and see which man the lady chooses in the end. Besides, if she chooses the oaf, it's not the end of everything. I have plenty more to choose from here or once we reach earth."

Valkyrie eyed him and then reached up and patted his cheek. "For the God of Mischief, you're a bloody awful liar sometimes. Take my advice, lackey. Show her she matters and she's yours."

She strode off down the hallway, though not before glancing over her shoulder with a catty smirk. "And hey, if it doesn't work out, I can always chain you up in my room again."

Loki glared. "Keep dreaming."

Valkyrie chuckled and disappeared down the hall.

-

_Over time, Alora no longer became surprised if Loki stormed into their room in a foul mood and swept her off her feet with the intent of ravishing her. This time, however, she knew something was different._

_She gasped as he slammed her to the mattress and kissed her hard, twining his long fingers in her hair to pull her head back. His shirt and boots vanished from his tall form as he lowered his heavy body atop her and his hips immediately began grinding into the plush space between her thighs. Now that she'd been his private consort, she no longer had to wear the accursed uniform. Instead, she'd been able to choose her own garments. A small cry of dismay escaped her as he reached up and tore her new dress down the center to expose her lovely brown skin beneath it. He broke from her lips and bit at her neck, one hand on her breast, the other catching her waist and squeezing as he pinned her up against his lap._

_"L-Loki," she stammered out. "What's gotten into you?"_

_He didn't reply as he set his teeth upon her throat, his breath harsh and elevated. Alora finally gripped his shoulders and dug her nails in._

_"Loki, please, you're hurting me!"_

_The demigod froze. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down between them to see that a pattern of bruises had already begun to show along her hip where he'd grabbed her. He out a shuddering breath and hung his head, his dark hair sweeping against one side of his face, hiding his eyes._

_"I am sorry, pet," he murmured, and lifted his fingertips over the injured spot. Golden magic glowed over her skin and the pain vanished, along with the bruising. Loki tipped over onto his back and shut his eyes, trying to slow his breathing._

_Alora steadied herself and scooted closer, sliding her hand down his arm until she touched his wrist. "What's wrong?"_

_"I hate this place," he whispered. "I want to go back to Asgard. I want to go home."_

_He clenched his jaw. "But there is no conceivable way out. The ships here aren't equipped to survive leaving the planet's atmosphere, and there's an excellent chance one of the patrols would catch me on the way out. I thought I was better than this. I thought it would be easy to find an escape route back to Asgard, and it's not. I'm not meant to die here. Princes don't die in places like this."_

_Loki rolled onto his side, facing away from her. Alora watched him for a moment, but he didn't say anything else, so she didn't press him to. Instead, she mirrored him. She wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and held him to her, sliding her leg over his thigh. She rested her forehead between his shoulder blades and kissed the pale skin there once before settling in for the night._

_Loki wanted to rebuff her. He wanted to tell her to let go, lash out at her, anything to get rid of the damned fury swirling like a maelstrom in the center of his chest. But as he lay there, her warm, soft skin began to affect him. The weight of her breasts along his naked spine, the solid anchor of her arms and legs, the scent of her perfume, all of it eased the tension out of him a moment at a time. He didn't like being held, but he couldn't tell her to let him go._

_In the end, he just sighed and lowered one hand enough to gently stroke her outer thigh. He wouldn't thank her. He hoped this would be enough for now._

_He awoke the next morning before she did. He lay there listening to her breathe, the heat of every breath pooling beneath his shoulder blade. Guilt ate through his stomach. He'd been a bastard last night. He was a bastard most nights with her, really. Maybe he should make up for it, for once._

_He slipped out of her grasp and rolled over, nudging her legs apart. He kissed her awake, gently, watching as her thick eyelashes parted to reveal those molten chocolate eyes. He kissed her again, more deeply this time, and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Trying to get back on my good side, are we?" Alora asked, lifting an eyebrow._

_"All your sides are good sides," Loki replied, his lips tugging up into a cheeky grin._

_She made a scoffing sound. "You'll have to work hard. You ripped my new dress, you know."_

_Loki winced slightly as he examined the torn edges of the bodice. "Mm, so I did. I'll make it up to you."_

_"How do you suppose you'll do that?" she asked, her voice full of teasing._

_"I have a few ideas." He flipped their positions, settling her in his lap. Alora blinked down at him in surprise, balancing her hands over his chest. Loki had been the dominant partner for the entire time they'd been in this arrangement. He always topped her, whether in the missionary position, stand-and-carry, or doggystyle. He hadn't once pulled her on top before._

_"We have an hour before breakfast," Loki purred. "You may choose what we do with it. Anything you like."_

_He lifted her hand enough to slip her fingers inside his hot mouth one by one. Alora shivered and strangled a moan in her throat at the sensuality in that one gesture._

_"Anything?" she echoed._

_Loki kissed her palm. "Anything."_

_"Hmm," she said, pretending to think as she slid the ruined dress from her shoulders. Loki's eyes wandered down her naked skin and she felt the tent in his trousers growing against her ass. "Anything I want. Interesting."_

_She stretched out over his long frame and planted her hands on either side of his head in the pillow, smirking down at him as she watched his pupils dilate. "Tell me something real about yourself. Just one thing."_

_Loki frowned. "Is that what you truly want?"_

_"Part of it, yes," she said, wiggling her hips. He hissed and caught her waist in both hands, squeezing in warning._

_"Very well," he groused. "I have a brother. We've spent the last decade trying to kill each other, but most of the time we just end up fighting an even bigger threat together."_

_Alora paused, thinking about it. "Is he anything like you?"_

_Loki let out a dry laugh. "He is the furthest thing from it, hence why we're always fighting."_

_"So you hate him, then?"_

_"Yes." Loki hesitated. "But to tell you the truth, I think this time I wanted him to come bursting through the doors to this palace to declare that he'd take on the Grandmaster and free everyone."_

_Alora tilted her head slightly, observing the carefulness in his tone. "He's a hero, your brother?"_

_Loki rolled his eyes. "He thinks himself to be one, and everyone he's ever met but me has pretty much confirmed as much."_

_Alora chuckled. "Well, at least you're not bitter."_

_"Hey," Loki said, pinching her thigh. "Don't take his side. I've had enough people doing that."_

_"Very well." She kissed him. "I hope your brother is okay. Even if you hate him. Family is important. They help us reach our potential."_

_She folded her arms over his chest and settled her chin on them, batting her eyelashes. "Now tell me something you like about me."_

_Loki opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. "Something other than my body."_

_Loki scowled. "It's a very nice body."_

_Alora rolled her eyes. "Cooperate or no play time before breakfast."_

_Loki groaned. "Oh, very well, you stubborn woman."_

_He ran the back of his fingers over one side of her cheek, his voice softer. "You have a very calming presence. Truth be told, if I didn't have to spend all my time entertaining the Grandmaster and his cronies, I'd prefer your company instead. You have an intriguing outlook on the world, on relationships. It's a rare thing. I've not met many women who hold my interest the way you do."_

_Alora nodded and rose over him again, kissing him. "Thank you."_

_He chuckled as he wound his long arms around her. "And you're naive. You fell right into my trap."_

_Alora's eyes rolled back as he slid his fingers down over her backside to her opening, stroking it leisurely. She moaned as he delved two fingers inside her, trying to wriggle free, but his other arm kept her trapped against the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. He scooted down and closed his lips over her throat, sucking, nipping, licking the sensitive skin. Alora panted out moan after moan of his name as his fingers slid deeper, curling, searching for her spot. It didn't take long to find it._

_Loki hummed pleasantly as she squirmed above him in the throes of her climax, slipping her breasts inside the hot cavern of his mouth one at a time as she worked through it. He freed himself from his silk pajama bottoms and nestled his hard cock between the plump halves of her backside._

_"You want pleasure?" he whispered, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at her. "Then take it."_

_Breathless, Alora lifted her hips enough to take him inside her. Her spine arched as he slid deep, resting at her aching center. Pleasure bubbled up from between her thighs and spread through her from head to toe. She couldn't believe how different it felt on top. She felt so much more vulnerable, exposed, her nerves raw and frazzled, and yet it gave her an odd sort of confidence and sense of control._

_Loki licked his lips and settled his hands on the small of her back, his pale skin contrasting sharply with the rich darkness of her own, a lustful glint in his eyes that captivated her. "Now move for me, my sweet."_

_Small, erratic gasps slipped past her lips as she lifted up and dropped her hips, sliding his cock in and out, cultivating the pleasure that had blossomed within them both. She anchored her hands on his chest and swayed back and forth above him, building a steady rhythm after a minute or two. Loki groaned and slid his hand up her side, trailing his calloused fingertips over her shoulder, her neck, sliding his thumb inside her mouth. He drew it out and traced the shape of her lips as she moaned, increasing the pace as the pleasure began to fill her more and more._

_Loki spread her thighs wider with his legs and met her thrust for thrust, shoving his cock deeper, driving ecstatic cries from her. A hungry, excited grin spread over his lips at her reaction, and he found himself unable to keep from taunting her. "Alora, my sweet."_

_She shivered at the teasing sing-song tone in his deep voice. "Mm?"_

_"Watch me," the demigod whispered. "I want you to watch what I'm doing to you."_

_Alora ducked her head down enough so her dark tresses hid her face. "Loki, please."_

_He chuckled darkly and wrapped his long fingers around her backside, pulling her down hard onto his cock in quick, brutal strokes. "Oh no, darling, you can't hide from me this time. Open your eyes. I want you to remember who makes you feel this way. I want you to never forget me for as long as you live, my pet. I want more than just this beautiful body. I want to bury myself so deep inside you that you'll never get me out of your system. I want you to crave me. I want to make it so that no other man will ever be able to satisfy you again."_

_Alora's arms gave out under his powerful thrusts and she collapsed on top of him, struggling to breathe as the ecstasy swarmed her senses. Loki didn't relent, not even as her inner walls tightened around him until he couldn't fully withdraw from her any longer. He licked her lower lip and she finally caved in, staring down into those blue-green eyes with a half-desperate, half-angered look. "B-Bastard."_

_"Yes," he purred. "Now you understand, my little dove."_

_He squeezed her ass hard enough to drive another desperate, needy cry from her. "Now be a good girl and come for your master."_

_"Y-You're not my--" She couldn't finish the protest. Loki's hand flew out and slapped her backside once, hard, and she screamed as her climax finally rushed up to claim her. Loki's head rolled back onto the pillow and he followed immediately, unable to resist as her slick channel milked his cock for everything it had and more. He grabbed a fistful of her curls and kissed her ravenously, partially muffling his own ragged moan, swallowing hers in the process. It took entire minutes for him to stop thrusting into her searing heat, each thrust setting them both off again into another episode of convulsive shivering, until he was more than sure he'd come at least twice more before he finally went still._

_Alora rested her sweaty forehead against his, her own fingers tangled in his hair as well as she gradually floated down from nirvana. "Maybe I should let you rip my new dresses more often."_

_Loki paused and then laughed hard enough that his ribs hurt._

Loki awoke from the dream at the sound of his alarm and sat up, pushing a hand through his tangled locks. He stared out at the king-sized bed, empty aside from himself, and cursed under his breath.

-

"Thor, it's time for breakfast."

The God of Thunder groaned as Alora tried to extract herself from his arms. "Already?"

"Already?" she said, arching an incredulous eyebrow. "Thor, it's morning."

"We're in deep space," he said, sitting up and kissing her collarbone. "There is no morning."

She giggled. "Fine, then the equivalent of morning is now here and I have to go help the kitchen staff prepare breakfast. Release me, you insatiable cretin."

"Nonsense," Thor said cheerfully as he kissed his way up her throat. "I will be perfectly satiated once I've had you another six thousand, seven hundred and twenty two times."

Alora laughed. "Sure, that's not unreasonable at all."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But really, I do have responsibilities, as do you, King of Asgard. You can't hide in here forever trying to throw my back out."

Thor rubbed the small of her back. "Aye, I was a little overexcited that last time. I'll make it up to you. Still, as King of Asgard, could I not simply command that you be released from your shift to stay here in bed with me to work on the remaining six thousand, seven hundred and twenty two times I wish to have you?"

"It would be a gross abuse of your power, milord. No." She kissed him. "Now get up."

He collapsed back on the bed as she slid out of his arms and groaned. "If you insist, milady."

Alora scooped up her clothing from the floor and paused as she bent over to gather up her panties. "Thor?"

"Mm?"

"Are you staring at my backside?"

"Not at all," the God of Thunder lied.

Alora shook her head and tossed her clothes in the hamper. "Incorrigible."

She grabbed her robe from the hook next to the closet and pointed to her bathroom. "Now, Lord of Thunder."

Thor heaved another dramatic sigh and stood. It took a lot of effort for Alora not to let her gaze slide down his tall, utterly tantalizing naked form as he shuffled towards the bathroom. He stooped and kissed her gently. "Will you at least join me for a shower, milady?"

Alora pursed her lips. "That sounds like a trap."

Thor grinned. "It absolutely is anything but that."

She shook her head. "Oh, alright. One for the road. But you will apologize to the head chef if you make me late."

"Agreed."

Just as she started to follow him in, she heard a knock at the door. She smoothed her hair down and made sure the robe was closed all the way before answering it.

"Loki?"

"We need to talk," the God of Mischief said gravely.

Alora blushed. "I, um, I'm not alone at the moment, Loki."

"Oh, I'm very much aware." He swept past her into the room and sent Thor an even stare. "All _three_ of us need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackling intensifies*


	8. Thor and Loki Part IV (Version I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen's agreement and a lady's consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is the first version of the ending to this fic. There shall be two. Please see the closing notes once you've read it.
> 
> P.S. There is some mildly dubious consent in this chapter. It's not full on, but it does cross the line before veering into actual consent, and I understand if that makes people uncomfortable. I promise it is directly related to the characterization of Loki as he has a revelation about himself, as does Alora. I promise there is pay off for it.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
_Quiet like the snow?_  
_And I know this isn't much_  
_But I know, I could, I could be better_  
_I don't think I deserve it_  
_Selflessness_  
_Find your way into my heart_  
_All stars could be brighter_  
_All hearts could be warmer..._  
_-"Louder Than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada_

"Loki," Thor said, eyeing his brother as he grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it around his waist. "I assume this is an urgent matter for you to invite yourself into a lady's quarters without her permission. Is it something regarding the attackers from last night?"

"No," Loki said. "Don't play the fool, brother. You must have seen this coming by now."

"Seen what coming?" Thor asked, crossing his arms.

"There is a reason I have behaved so irrationally and rudely ever since I found out the two of you were interested in one another."

"Oh, I'm eager to hear it," Alora said as she shut the door and walked around to face him. "Well, out with it."

Loki sighed. "Bloody hell, woman. I'm in love with you."

Alora's jaw dropped.

So did Thor's.

"You...you're what?"

Loki scowled. "It's embarrassing enough that I've said it once. I'll not repeat myself."

"But you..." She mouthed uselessly for a second. "You've practically gone out of your way to remind me that you're only interested in having sex with me. That you don't do courtship. That you have no intention of marrying or settling down with just one woman."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "You forget I am a rather talented liar. I can lie to anyone, but most of all, to myself. And that's precisely what I've been doing ever since I lost you on Sakaar. I've lied to myself, told myself I simply missed the sex. I miss you, Alora. You were right. You are more than just your body to me."

Alora glanced at Thor in disbelief. "He...he can't be serious, right? This is some sort of trick to get me to choose him over you, isn't it?"

Thor rubbed his beard. "Lady Alora, I...think he's telling the truth. I've never seen him like this before."

"Like what?" she asked.

Thor gave his brother a thoughtful look. "Vulnerable. It's happened perhaps, what? Four or five times since we've known each other. Loki is indeed an accomplished liar, but he can't always hide the truth. He wouldn't stoop to such a level to win you, milady. There are other ways he could do so. I think he means it."

Alora raked her hands through her hair as she absorbed his words. "This is...how do you know it's love? How do you know you don't simply like me?"

"I can count on one hand how many people's company I can stand for longer than a day," Loki said. "I spent weeks with you on Sakaar, waiting to get tired of you, waiting to dismiss you from my company to allow you to return to your former duties, and I couldn't do it. I was jealous when other men looked at you. I was worried when the Grandmaster took you from me. I stayed up nights trying to figure out how to accelerate my plan to overthrow him because I knew you were in danger of being hurt or sullied by those brutes in the contest of champions. I have never done that before. I have never worried for someone aside from myself."

Thor smirked slightly. "Aye, that's true enough. Almost."

Loki glared at him. "Don't start."

"Oh, it's much too late for that, brother. You're right. In your whole life, you've loved no one but yourself and our mother. If you've done all that, there is no doubt in my mind that you love this woman."

Alora slumped down into the futon, still staring numbly at him. "But you...you've been a bastard this entire time and that's how you've really been feeling all along? Why are you like this?"

Thor winced. "To be fair, you never met our father. He wasn't the best at teaching us to express our feelings in a healthy manner. I enjoy brawling. Loki lies. It's just how we are."

She dragged her fingers down her face. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into?"

Thor chuckled. "What indeed."

He returned his gaze to Loki. "Now that you've had this stunning revelation, what do you intend to do about it?"

Loki clenched his jaw. "For one, not give up just because you've bedded her. Several times, by my estimation."

"Not several," Thor corrected. "A few. Four."

"Thor," Alora said, glaring. "Not helping."

"It was about to be five before you walked in."

She threw a pillow at him and it bounced off his chest, which made him laugh before continuing. "If you don't intend to give up, then I suppose we'll have to work something out. You've never been in love before, brother. It's consuming, as I'm sure you've already noticed. Is that why you came by this morning? To make it official that you don't intend to relent and you'll do whatever is necessary to earn her love in return?"

"No. I have a proposition."

"Which is?"

"It's clear to me that she cares deeply for you and you for her. As much as I detest you, if I truly love this woman, it isn't my place to ask her to break off the relationship until she knows how she feels. She has the right to make her own decision. One of the reasons we fell apart on Sakaar was my tendency to be jealous and possessive. To prove to you that I am serious and I have grown since then, I propose that we both engage her at the same time for one night."

Alora stared at him. "Wait...did you just suggest a _threesome?_ "

Loki folded his hands behind his back. "I suppose that is the term for it, yes."

"You..." Alora licked her lips and tried to find the words. "...want to have sex with me and your brother at the same time in the hopes that it enlightens me enough me to choose one of you?"

"Incorrect," Loki said. "I won't be having sex with that lummox, not if you paid me all the gold in the universe."

"Seconded," Thor grunted.

"But you hate him. You've admitted that to me freely."

"I'm over a thousand years old, my dear. It's perfectly possible to have sex without physically engaging the third partner during the process. It's a more efficient method than what we're currently doing. It'll make it easier on all three of us."

"Okay," Alora said as she flicked her hand at him. "Your majesty, tear his arms off."

Thor scratched the back of his neck. "Well, about that..."

"About what?"

"He's not entirely wrong here."

Alora shut her eyes for a second in total disbelief. "You agree with him."

"Agree is a strong word, but yes. I think that seeing us separately has made it harder for you to choose instead of easier. Perhaps one intense period with the both of us would allow you to decide who is better for you in the long run. I'm already at a disadvantage as he has known you longer, but I also am less troublesome and more understanding than he is. It makes sense to me why you care for us both and it could leave you in an indecisive spot for a long time otherwise. Long term, that might make you unhappy. I would never wish that on you, Lady Alora."

"This is insane," she insisted, blushing. "I can barely handle one of you without losing my head. How do you expect me to handle both at the same time?"

Loki smirked. "Perhaps it's not a bad thing to lose one's head every once in a while."

"But--but--"

"Milady," Thor said. "Look at us both and tell me you can make a decision right now."

She opened her mouth. She glanced between the two sons of Odin. Then she closed it and buried her burning face in both hands. "Damn you."

"Then it's settled," Loki said. "Tonight?"

"Assuming nothing else tries to attack us, yes. No cheating and sneaking in here early. Exactly nine o'clock, Loki."

Loki smirked. "You're the one who needs the advantage, brother. Take your own advice."

"This is a terrible idea," Alora moaned from behind her hands.

Loki chuckled. "Then we'll just have to make it worth your while."

He knelt, tugged her hands down, and kissed her gently. "Until tonight, darling."

He rose and glared at Thor. "And you had damn well better shower alone in there."

Thor grinned. "What? You don't want to join me, brother?"

"I will kill you in your sleep if you ever suggest that again."

Thor made a kissing noise and Loki stomped out of the room grumbling insults.

"I'm courting two of the biggest morons in the universe," Alora sighed to herself.

"Yes," Thor said, leaning down enough to give her an affectionate smooch. "Lucky you."

-

Alora spent the remainder of her day in a total haze. The head chef pulled her off the cooking line to wash dishes because she was so distracted, which she apologized for. Love. Loki was in love with her. How had she not seen that coming? And how could he truly be in love with her? She was a complete and utter nobody, after all. Just a victim. The way they'd met was the farthest thing from the origins of a love story, and yet here they were. A prince and a former consort. Well, a king, a prince, and a former consort.

She sighed and swept a curl behind her ear as she continued washing dishes, her mind stuffed to burst with thoughts. And what of Thor? It had only been a short time that she'd been with him and yet her affection for him was stronger than ever. True, it was much too early to be thinking of love, but she was certainly smitten and so was he. It had been such a long time since Alora had a friend, someone to confide in, someone to talk to, someone who cared about her thoughts and beliefs. Thor thought the world of her in spite of all her flaws. Spending the night in his arms was the safest and most content she had been in the weeks since she and Loki separated on Sakaar. He was so kind and attentive.

Still, perhaps she needed to consider the long term. He was the King of Asgard. Would she someday be expected to be a queen if he stayed with her or would Thor eventually dissolve the monarchy once they reached earth? They had no home, after all, no palace, no country. It was just the people now. How would they react to her, especially the survivors of Sakaar who knew where she had come from? She had nothing to offer Asgard but her service, after all. She was content to protect anyone who needed it, to roll up her sleeves and help, but she had no idea what the future held for her.

Then again, what of a future with Loki? Would the God of Mischief ever change? Would he soften? Would he become less possessive and combative with her? What they had was a spark and it lit a fire every time he ran those cool fingers across her skin. Loki was raw instinct and explosive emotions wrapped in a cold package. He always pretended to be above it all, ever the arrogant prince and would-be king, and yet there was still a vulnerability to him she'd seen when they were alone. He'd shown her shades of himself and she couldn't help being enraptured by it, layer by layer, learning more of what he hid beneath that frigid exterior. Who was he truly? The liar or the lover?

She could always take a third option and stop seeing them both, but the very thought made her sick to her stomach. They made her happy, and though she wasn't entirely sure, she sensed she did the same for them as well.

Maybe she shouldn't look at it that way, then. Consider the bad. Consider the worst case scenarios. Thor was King of Asgard. There would always be a challenge to his authority, always a monster to fight, always a world to save from destruction. He was a protector. He would always be one until the day he laid down his life for someone else. She'd lose him someday. There was no doubt about it.

Loki was the God of Mischief. He had apparently reformed, to some degree, but that too carried a steep price. He was always self-interested. He was a survivor. He would do anything to save himself, and while she believed what he'd told her about planning to usurp the Grandmaster, he'd still chosen himself over her on Sakaar. She couldn't fully trust him.

Especially not after the night of the incident.

_Alora loathed the Grandmaster's parties. They were loud and obnoxious and filled with the most rotten, fake people on the planet. If she got lucky, she'd just be asked to serve drinks to the patrons. If she got unlucky, she'd be asked to be one of the party favors. Party favors weren't ordered to consort, but they had to play a role of flirting, encouraging the patrons to drink and gamble or pay for sex, and it was always filled with disgusting moments she tried to forget. Sleazy men would sidle up to her and try to take her back to their rooms. She spent entire hours changing the subject over and over again until said sleazy guy gave up and moved onto another target._

_This particular one hadn't given up yet, not after two whole hours, and Alora had been trying to shake him the entire time. She wasn't allowed to flat out refuse. If the patron let word get back to the Grandmaster, she'd be punished, and the Grandmaster and Topaz were ruthless. She'd seen women strapped to stockades and whipped, or rented out to the patrons for discount prices if they crossed him. She would avoid that fate by any means necessary._

_Unfortunately, the more the man struck out, the more he drank. She'd managed to stay away from him simply because he'd started staggering after drink number ten and she could slip out of sight easier, but the guards knew she wasn't allowed to leave the private party room until the party concluded. She had another hour to go and not enough places to hide._

_"Hey, slow down, beautiful," the fat man slurred as she strode towards the bathroom. She tried not to hide in there. Eventually, someone would notice, but it looked as if she wouldn't have much choice. She had reached the hallway, but since it was empty, the drunken man got his second wind. He grabbed her arm and spun her, pinning her between his arms._

_"You know, the whole 'play hard to get' thing is pretty hot," he breathed, choking her nostrils with the stench of alcohol. "But a guy can only wait for so long. Spread those legs for me, gorgeous."_

_Alora licked her lips and nervously glanced around, noting that there wasn't anyone in the vicinity. She had a weapon, but if she pulled it, that would be that. She'd be punished severely, even after Loki had claimed her as his private consort. No way out. Angry tears sprang to the edges of her eyes at the thought._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm no longer available as a consort," Alora said, trying to slide her hand towards the small of her back where she kept a tiny dagger in the lining of her sash. "I must insist that you release me and return to the party."_

_"You're nothing but a whore," he snarled. "Public or private. What I say goes. Take off the dress."_

_Alora wrapped her fingers around the handle of the blade. "No."_

_The man's arm cocked back, but before she could withdraw the blade, pale fingers wrapped around the man's wrist. She jumped as she spotted Loki behind the man with a livid expression on his face._

_"I believe the lady told you no," Loki said in a disturbingly calm voice. "Are you unfamiliar with the word?"_

_The fat man snarled and swung at him, but it was sloppy and missed him by a mile. Loki jerked the man's arm back towards his spine and the man shrieked in pain. "Leave this party right now or I'll keep this arm for my collection."_

_Loki then produced a dagger and pressed it to the man's jiggling double chins. "Speak a word of this to the Grandmaster and I'll carve my name into your jugular. Do you understand me, you swine?"_

_The fat man gulped and nodded. Loki let his arm go and the man stumbled down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Alora shook her head. "You shouldn't be here, Loki."_

_"I told you not to come here," Loki said, turning his frost-bitten eyes on her. In the blue and red lights of the hallway, he looked almost demonic. "You slipped out while I slept. Why?"_

_"Because I'd be punished if I disobeyed the Grandmaster," she snapped. "So would you. You know that."_

_Loki slammed his palms on either side of her head. The sound was loud and abrupt as a gunshot, but she didn't flinch. "You know that I am a master of illusions. If you had asked me, I could make a copy of you to entertain these fools."_

_"And how would you keep that up all night with no one touching me?" she countered, crossing her arms. "All they do is try to fondle me. They'd have noticed in a second. I don't have a choice, Loki. This is the way it is. If I find a way out, believe me, you'll be the first person to know, but until then, I'm not going to risk my life because you're territorial."_

_She ducked beneath his arm to walk away, but he caught her wrist and dragged her in the other direction. "Loki! Damn you, let go!"_

_He shouldered open the door to one of the private rooms for the dancers and kicked it shut. He shoved her up against the wall and pinned her between his arms again, his breathing elevated, those pupils dilating wider by the second._

_"You are mine," he whispered. "Say it."_

_Alora stared up at him defiantly. "Go fuck yourself, Loki."_

_He let out a dry laugh. "Oh, that wouldn't be any fun, my dear."_

_He gripped her throat, not squeezing, but leaving it there just to make her feel small and helpless. "You are mine, Alora. Say it."_

_She felt her pulse fluttering against his thumb and forefinger. Her instincts told her to fold, to bend to his will, to just give in. He was a predator and he'd devour her otherwise. Her lips parted._

_"No."_

_Loki leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear. "Last chance. You. Are. Mine. Say it."_

_Something utterly reckless rose up inside her then. Again, her lips moved on their own. "Who knew the God of Mischief was hard of hearing?"_

_Loki snarled and let go of her throat, instead gripping her wrists and pinning them to the wall. His hands glowed with gold fire and she felt metaphysical shackles appearing that held her arms up to the wall. He reached down and undid the clasp to his armor in the front, loosening his trousers. He grabbed twin handfuls of her skirt and jerked it to one side, exposing her lower body, bare beneath the cloth as commanded by her captor. Alora glared into those mad eyes of his, her voice a low growl._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_Loki chuckled. "Is that right, pet?"_

_She struggled against the magic binding her wrists and found she couldn't budge her hands even an inch. She opened her mouth to curse him again, but then he tugged his trousers to mid-thigh and the eerie blue lights spilled over his cock standing long and hard, its tip already wet. Alora's breathing hitched. A cocktail of adrenaline, fear, and arousal shot through her veins, as potent as liquor, as explosive and dangerous as gasoline. An ache filled the space between her legs._

_Loki read the conflicted look on her face and made that final step to bring them together. Alora squirmed as he ran the head of his cock up and down the length of her slit, nearly slipping into her but never quite making it. He gripped her hip with his other hand and stared straight into her eyes as he teased her over and over, his breath hot on her cheeks._

_"Tell me to stop," he whispered. "Tell me to stop, Alora. I'm waiting."_

_There it was. A challenge. The real reason he'd done this. Alora knew enough about him to know if she told him to stop, he'd let her go, but he'd count it as a victory in his own cruel mind. He'd see that she'd buckled, relented, backed down from a confrontation that honestly intrigued her as much as it scared her. Pride versus pride. Will versus will. How much did she want to win this stare down? What would it cost?_

_Loki gripped her thighs and yanked them around his waist, molding himself to the front of her body, his hard cock jutting up against her lower belly. "Tell me to stop."_

_Her lips finally did move again. "Bastard."_

_Loki's mouth pulled into a sharp grin and he delved inside her in one swift, brutal stroke._

_Alora's spine arched. She couldn't decide how it felt. Like honey and fire. Like a kiss and a slap. She tried to cry out, but nothing escaped but a hiss of air. He'd buried himself in to the hilt, until he bottomed out, until his pelvis dug into the softness of her lower stomach. Her toes curled. She'd never felt angrier and yet she'd never felt so alive._

_"Mm," the demigod groaned. "You always take my cock so well, pet. So willingly. Such a naughty thing, you are."_

_He drew himself from her slowly, making it last, enjoying the staggered gasps that left her as the overwhelming tidal wave of pleasure ebbed. For a fleeting second, rationality reentered her brain and she tried to use it._

_"C-Can't," Alora mumbled. "If the Grandmaster notices I'm gone, I'll--we'll both be--"_

_He pushed inside her again. All thought vanished. Dizzy heat flared through her, hardening her nipples, sending goosebumps over every inch of her. Loki squeezed her thighs in his huge hands, his voice edged hard with spite and frustration. "I don't want to hear another man's name leave your lips while I'm inside you ever again. Do you understand me, Alora?"_

_"Fuck you," she whispered hoarsely._

_Loki dragged her legs up higher, securing them around his narrow hips, a rolling purr of cruel amusement in his tone that made her shiver with need. "I thought you'd never ask, pet."_

_He fucked her. Hard. Relentlessly. The only thing louder than her frantic moans was the sound of their wet skin slapping together as he pounded his cock into her over and over, riding her lithe body as it rose and fell against the wall. She could still hear the thrum of the music through the walls and somehow the knowledge that they were in a public place, somewhere they could be discovered, only made her more sensitive, only made the pleasure peak higher and higher with every moment. Some part of her wanted to fight it, to fight him, to fight his alluring influence over her, and yet she couldn't. He had infected her like a virus, consuming her entirely, destroying her with every breath she took, and yet everything he'd done to her since they met felt so damned good she didn't seem to care about her own destruction._

_Loki slid his hands down her thighs and gripped her ass, rocking her down into his lap, increasing the friction against her clit. Alora twisted against the magic bonds as the pleasure spiked higher, as his cock slid deeper and deeper, hitting her spot. Loki chuckled under his breath and licked his lips, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at her._

_"I'll make you a deal, pet. Tell me what I want to hear and I'll let you come."_

_"Bastard," she spat, her eyes opening enough to glare at him. "I hate you."_

_"Oh, I know that you do, darling," he drawled, kissing her throat. "You despise me, don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_He bit down over her pulse and lifted one hand enough to slide it inside her dress, flicking her nipple with his thumb and massaging her breast in time with his thrusts. "You'd tear me apart if your hands were free, wouldn't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me more, Alora," he whispered. "Tell me how much you loathe me. Tell me how to find that secret place inside you to set you free. That's what I want, my pet. That's what I need. The darkness that draws your soul to mine. Let it take you. Let it bring you to me."_

_He lifted his face to hers until their lips touched, his dark lashes brushing her cheeks, his other hand gliding across her flat stomach to caress her clit with his fingertips. "Come find me, Alora. You know where I am. Right here."_

_She shook her head. "I-I can't--"_

_"You can. You will fall and I will catch you." He claimed her lips in a kiss that she felt seared itself into her soul with a mark that she knew would never leave her. She felt weak, helpless, hopeless, and yet she knew he wasn't lying somehow._

_"Loki..."_

_The demigod groaned into her mouth. "Oh, yes, pet. Say it again, just like that."_

_She couldn't think straight any longer, not with him so close, so deep inside her, unraveling her with every touch, every thrust, laying her bare before him. "Loki."_

_His hips sped up. He crushed her to the wall, fighting the new tightness of her, grunting on the apex of each stroke, his fingers still circling her spot like he'd never stop. "Again, my sweet."_

_Alora threw her head back and screamed as he finally drove her off the edge. "Loki!"_

_The next morning, it all went exactly how she'd feared._

_"So what we have here," the Grandmaster said, pacing along his throne room. "Is a failure of communication. I don't know where to place the blame, but I'm sure I'll find somewhere eventually. For now, let's just get this little kerfluffle figured out."_

_He glanced at Loki. "You don't threaten my guests. My guests are here to have a good time, same as you, same as me, same as anybody. If they want a piece of the pie, they get a piece of the pie. It's how it works around here. You're new, so maybe you just forgot, but that's how we do things."_

_"Grandmaster," Loki said. "That vermin tried to take what is mine. I was merely defending my property from an inebriated scavenger."_

_Alora tried not to wince from where she knelt beside him, her head low, her hair hiding her expression. Consorts weren't allowed to make eye contact with the Grandmaster._

_The Grandmaster snapped his fingers and pointed at Loki. "Aha! There's your problem."_

_He walked down the steps and put his arm around Loki, who stiffened but knew better than to draw away. "Look, kid, I like you. A lot, actually. You're not like these other boring bozos in this joint. And you're right, you did request the company of this lovely creature here exclusively to you."_

_He dug his fingers into Loki's shoulder slightly and the humorous tone evaporated. "But here's the problem: all of this you see here, and everyone in it, is mine. Technically. I understand that she's been showing you a good time and you've gotten attached, but if you love something, you gotta let it go. I think it's been long enough. I don't blame you. It's happened to us all before, falling head over heels for a whore, but you gotta wake up and smell the roses."_

_The Grandmaster pointed at her. "She goes back to open consorting. You move on."_

_Loki gritted his teeth as the ancient alien slid away from him. "Grandmaster, I--"_

_"Ah, ah, ah! My word is law. She's back open for business and you need to get your head on straight in the meantime. Now then, I'm off to my next appointment. Topaz, what's that again?"_

_"Executing the tattletale."_

_"Oh, this oughta be good. Get the Melt Stick!" He shimmied out of the room, humming, and Topaz trailed him, though not before shooting Loki a smug smirk as she noticed his expression. Once they were out of earshot, Loki turned to Alora and offered his hand._

_"My dear, I am so very sorry--"_

_Alora drew herself up and walked away from him. "Goodbye, Loki."_

_She left him there, speechless, her only consolation that he hadn't seen her crying before she went._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So. 
> 
> Obviously, this is where I depart from 100% canon and have instead merrily roasted the canon at two hundred degrees for four hours and sliced it to juicy pieces for my own enjoyment. 
> 
> I debated with myself for quite some time about this turn in the story. For one, it's largely because I want to do a thorough examination of these three characters. For two, it's because I want to experiment with the idea of a devil's threesome that is for the most part between two straight dudes and a girl. That being said, my headcanon is Loki is probably bisexual or bi-curious and Thor is just too chill to give a damn about anyone's sexual orientation. I fully agree that this isn't how it would go down in the movies, but this is just my interpretation of the characters as they exist in this story. Therefore, hey, if this isn't your deal and I've veered too much off the path, here's your exit chapter. Things get down and dirty next chapter, and then we'll have our conclusion afterward. I mean no offense to anyone. I'm just vastly interested in the idea of combining the two sons of Odin together in a nuclear explosion of hotness. I's kinky like that. I totally understand if I lose some of you this chapter and I thank you for making it this far. I'm gobsmacked by how many people have read and enjoyed this smutty nonsense so far. I'm humbled too. 
> 
> If you're down...welp, see you in Thor and Loki Part V aka I've Gone Full Pervert and There is no Turning Back. *swan dives into her Odinson Thirst trashpile*
> 
> If you're not down, I'm going to write a canon compliant ending that will be labeled just like the alternate kinky ending. It'll pick up from the point of Loki entering Alora's room to speak to her and Thor and it'll be back in alignment with how Thor and Loki actually are in the MCU. Because you guys rock and deserve both endings.


	9. Thor and Loki Part V (Version I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora, Thor, and Loki carry out Loki's proposition. M/F/M. Explicit. Light dom/sub undertones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously peeks her head out of the Odinson Thirst trashpile* I hope to God this isn't total shit. Never written and posted a threesome before. I would truly appreciate it if you cut me some slack, and if you hate it, be gentle with me and give constructive criticism if you must. I really tried my hardest with this chapter smut-wise and it's unfamiliar territory, so bear with me if you're used to reading threesome scenes. All in all, I just hope you guys have a good time.

_"I'll be more than a lover_   
_More than a woman_   
_More than a lover_   
_Midnight grinding_   
_Heart rate's climbing_   
_You go, I go_   
_'Cause we share pillows_   
_Taste me, feed me_   
_There's still no separating_   
_Morning massages_   
_New bones in your closet_   
_I'll be more than a lover..."_   
_-"More Than a Woman" by Aaliyah_

After her shift, Alora took a long, hot bath and dumped in plenty of sweet-smelling salts and fragrances. She washed and dried her hair, then applied a light perfume to it. She debated for quite some time about what to wear and settled for a simple black lace nightie of similar length and style to the peach one she'd worn for Thor. She added sheer stockings and garters this time, though, just to try something new. Every minute that crept closer to showtime made her heart skip a beat. She reminded herself that they were all consenting adults and at the very least, by tomorrow morning she would know who she intended to spend her time with once and for all.

Or so she hoped.

Exactly at nine o'clock, she heard the unmistakable thud of Thor's enormous fist on the door. She took a deep breath and pressed the door release button.

"Milady," Thor said with a polite nod.

"Pet," Loki said with a simmering smile.

"Gentlemen," Alora said, her heart in her throat. "Please come in."

The sons of Odin slipped inside and she shut the door, though she checked to make sure no one else had seen them come in together. That was definitely how rumors got started.

"You look absolutely stunning," Thor said, kissing her hand.

Heat washed up her neck and into her cheeks. "Thank you. I don't suppose there is a chance either of you changed your minds about our endeavor tonight."

Thor grinned. "Afraid not, milady."

"Not in the slightest," Loki said, smirking.

She exhaled. "I didn't think so. I just...might need a moment, that's all."

"You are safe here, Alora," Thor said gently. "Nothing that happens tonight will ever be repeated to anyone on this ship, and neither of us will think any less of you for whom you choose as your suitor. You need not worry. We will take care of you. You have our word."

Alora bit her lower lip and glanced at Loki in confirmation, and he nodded slightly. "O-Okay, then, um, how exactly is this going to go?"

"Well," Thor said, undoing his cape and shedding his shirt. "All of this of course starts with conversation. We're just going to talk and set boundaries."

He kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed, propping himself up against the pillows. He smiled and patted the spot next to him. "Milady."

Alora swallowed hard and padded over to the bed, slipping out of the little sheer robe she'd pulled on over the nightie. She sat next to him and he drew her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Relax," he whispered, rubbing her arms. "That's it. Just breathe."

Alora shut her eyes and concentrated on his steady breaths, on the reassuring thump of his heart along her spine, on the familiar scent of his skin and cologne. Once he felt her go loose against him, Thor nodded to his brother. "Now then, some ground rules."

Loki stepped towards the foot of the bed and began taking off his own armor. "If you tell us to stop, we stop. No questions asked, no games. Doesn't matter what we're doing, we will stop. You have our word."

Alora nodded. "What else?"

"Both of us know your limits, so we will not surpass them. You decide the amount of control you feel comfortable with allowing us. As I understand it, he and I are rather opposite when it comes to how we..." Loki paused and grinned. "... _consummate_ a relationship. I tend to dominate completely. Thor prefers equal control. It's for you to decide."

Once he was down to just his trousers, he crawled along the bed to meet her. Alora squirmed and Thor kissed her temple, reminding her to relax. She did. Loki settled and drew her feet into his lap, massaging them as he continued. "We'll continue until you tell us to stop or if natural exhaustion kicks in. If you request just one of us participates for a period of time, the other will cooperate."

Alora arched an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

Loki smirked. "We are gentlemen first and foremost. But we do expect to be, ah, rewarded if we're asked to keep our hands to ourselves for a stretch, you understand."

Alora rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder who came up with that rule."

Loki scowled and Thor chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations down her back. "She really does know you, brother."

"So it would seem," he said dryly. "Lastly, the rules apply to the both of us as well. Should you venture into territory one of us finds disagreeable, we will inform you and you are to cease such actions immediately. Though I can't imagine that will be a problem. You are, for lack of a better word, rather vanilla as a lover."

She fidgeted. "Is that a problem?"

"You know damn well it isn't a problem," he said, a soft growl in his voice. "It's the opposite of a problem. It's one of the things I like best about you."

"Aye," Thor said. "Being desirable isn't about the amount of knowledge you have of various tastes. Sometimes it's the simplest things a woman does that drive a man crazy."

"Like when she bites her lip," Loki supplied.

"Tell me about it," Thor agreed. "Might as well be an aphrodisiac."

Alora blushed madly. Loki chuckled. "Anything else or shall we begin?"

She glanced up at Thor. "You're sure about this?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Entirely."

She glanced at Loki. "And you?"

"It was my idea, remember?" She poked him in the chest with her foot, scowling, and he laughed.

"Let's get started."

Thor shifted behind her, sitting up a bit straighter, and unwound his arms from where he'd been cradling her to his chest. He trailed his hands along her sides to her shoulders and massaged them carefully, tilting his lips towards her ear. "Close your eyes."

Alora obeyed. He tipped her head back onto his shoulder and began placing feather-light kisses down one side of her throat. He slipped his thumbs into the straps of her nightie and tugged them down slowly. Her breathing picked up and he murmured for her to relax as the black lace pooled beneath her breasts. He pushed it to bunch around her hips and she lifted up enough so he could slide it off her body, leaving her in the panties, leggings, and garters.

She shivered as Thor ran his hands from her knees back to her thighs, up along her torso, his calloused fingertips tracing the shape of her ribs. "Where would you like me to touch you, milady?"

Alora raised her hands enough to push his higher until he cupped her breasts. He obeyed and circled her nipples with his thumbs, squeezing gently every so often.

She felt the mattress pitch as Loki edged closer and settled his hands on her knees. Her eyelids fluttered and she met his heated gaze, her pulse skyrocketing at the sight of him. He gave her the most lascivious smirk as he stared down at her. "With your permission, pet?"

She nodded shakily. Loki spread her legs almost tauntingly slow and swept his fingers along the outside of her legs, feeling the smooth texture of the sheer cloth. The friction tickled along her sensitive skin and contrasted with Thor's sure, steady touch.

"I like these," Loki murmured. "Shall we leave them on?"

She nodded again. He undid the clasps and hooked his fingers inside her panties. Alora nearly got lightheaded as he rolled them down her stockings and off her entirely, licking his lips as his gaze settled between her legs.

Thor chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Milady, you'll hyperventilate soon. Relax."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled, transfixed as Loki trailed his fingers up from her ankles to her knees. "You don't have two insanely handsome men pawing at you at once."

"I very much doubt that would make me hyperventilate."

Alora pinched Thor's thigh and he chuckled again, trailing one hand down from her breast towards her pelvis. She inhaled sharply as he trailed his fingertips across her clit, squirming.

Loki clucked his tongue. "She's much too sensitive for that. You have to tease her a little more."

"I see," Thor rumbled. "Is that right, milady? Shall I tease you?"

She pushed up against the warmth of his hand, seeking friction. "Yes."

"Please," Loki corrected, mischief in his gaze.

"Yes, please."

Thor cocked his head slightly, glancing at Loki and then at her to see her reaction. He seemed to consider the interaction for a moment before he continued. He lowered his hands and tugged her closer, more upright in his lap, one hand still between her thighs, the other drawing his cock from his trousers. Alora moaned as she felt the pressure along the curve of her backside, gently rotating her hips against him, and he bit down over her ear lobe.

"Take it slow," he murmured as he circled the outer edges of her opening. "That's it."

She dug her nails into his thighs as he slipped one finger into her carefully, allowing her to adjust before he slid it back out. He repeated the gesture, tracing an outline, slipping the finger in, and then pulled it out again slowly. Loki planted his hands flat to the bed for balance and lowered his lips to her breasts, teasing her nipples one at a time. Alora thought she'd faint at any second from the combination of the two touches; one light and calculating, the other heavy and purposeful.

"Alora, my sweet," Loki whispered. "Tell us how it feels to have the sons of Odin catering to you."

Alora struggled to speak. "Mm...feels...good..."

Loki grinned as he tweaked her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Surely the attention of two gods feels better than just good to a mere mortal."

"Loki," Thor said in warning.

Loki smirked. "Just watch."

He returned his gaze to her. "Tell us how it feels, Alora."

She licked her lips and shifted up into Thor's touch more, becoming restless. "Amazing."

"And?" he drawled before returning his lips to the sensitive mound.

"Incredible."

"And?"

Her breathing picked up. Her heartbeat followed suit. Thor understood then. "Fantastic."

"Do you want more, darling?"

"Y-Yes, please."

Loki flicked his eyes up at his brother. "You heard the lady."

Thor added a second finger and pushed into her faster, harder, swiping the side of his thumb across her clit. Loki bit down and swirled his tongue around one breast, his fingers stroking and sweeping the other, matching his brother's new pace. Alora writhed and cried out, trapped between the two of them, the scalding pleasure filling her until it had nowhere else to go. She went stricken all of the sudden as the orgasm flickered through her veins; consuming and all-powerful and mind-blowing. It was all the more potent as she felt Loki panting heavily as he lazily perused her chest and Thor groaning in her ear as he brought her back down with patient thrusts of his fingers.

"Mm, that was marvelous," Thor sighed as he slipped his hand from between her thighs. He kissed Alora's shoulder. "Are you alright, milady?"

Alora fumbled and gave him a thumbs up, which made both sons of Odin laugh. She licked her lips and stretched her limbs to assess if she'd gotten her control over them back yet. Once she was satisfied, she cleared her throat and opened her eyes.

"So that went disturbingly well. I suppose it's my turn, then."

"Only if you'd like it to be," Thor said, rubbing her tummy. "You know both of us have ridiculous stamina by now."

Alora smiled. "Yes, I do. It's a wonder I'm not paralyzed from the waist down."

Loki grinned. "It's a testament to your strength and endurance, is it not?"

"I suppose it is."

The God of Mischief licked his lips. "And what exactly did you have in mind, pet?"

Alora tapped a finger to her lips, letting her gaze roam over his pale, perfect body. "You annoy me to no end and I'd like to torture you. Not literally, of course. Just payback for what you've put me through over the last few days."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should have seen that coming."

"Agreed," Thor said, mirth in his eye. "And what of me, milady?"

"You are perfectly wonderful, as always. Stay right there." Alora pushed up onto her hands and knees and eased herself onto Thor's lap. The King of Asgard shuddered eagerly as her plump, curvy bottom settled just above his cock and her slick opening teased the tip.

Alora smirked and crooked a finger at Loki. "Front and center, God of Mischief."

Loki crept forward to meet her and settled back on his knees before her. "Since you enjoy teasing so much, I think maybe it's my turn. I won't deny you anything, but you can only come when I say so. Fair enough?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going to pay for this in the worst sort of way later, pet."

Alora's dark eyes sparkled. "I look forward to it."

He rubbed his thumb along her lower lip, swallowing hard as her tongue grazed it. "I'll make you a deal. I'll agree as long as afterward we do it my way."

"Which is?"

He grinned. "You on your back, your beloved Thor holding your arms down, legs up on my shoulders."

Alora pursed her lips and glanced behind her. "Your majesty?"

He smoothed his hands over her hips, eyeing his brother, but nodded. "Aye, I'm fine with that as long as he doesn't try to hurt you."

"You know me better than that," Loki said. "I take care of my things."

Alora glared. "Oh, now you're _definitely_ going to pay for that one."

Loki chuckled as he undid his trousers and lifted his cock free of them. "I look forward to it."

Alora wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, a knife-like smile on her lips. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She sunk down onto Thor's eagerly twitching length first. He groaned and spread his legs slightly as the silken heat of her enveloped him all at once, pushing deep until he rested at her aching core. Alora's toes curled. She shut her eyes and tried to breathe normally as the pleasure that had ebbed crashed over her from head to toe. Even with his wonderful foreplay, she was still sensitive and tight and he stretched her to capacity in the most dreamy way. Her senses tried to fly off without her and she clutched them, reeling in her control to keep from coming just on his delicious entry alone.

Once she had a handle on herself, Alora flicked her gaze up at Loki. She could just barely see the ring of blue-green in his irises, as his pupils were huge and dark. He kept his large, pale hands open at his sides and his lips were parted to accommodate his elevated breathing. A small thrill rushed through her as she realized he'd gotten turned on watching her with another man. Interesting, considering how jealous and possessive he'd been on Sakaar. Perhaps he had truly changed.

Only one way to find out.

She kissed the tip of his cock. A shudder ran up his spine. Alora smiled and wrapped her full, plump lips around the head and allowed him to glide across her tongue until she'd taken in the whole of him. Loki exhaled sharply and his hands curled into fists. His lids lowered over those nearly opalescent eyes and he stared down at her like a man drowning in utter bliss. She'd done this before, quite a few times in fact, but never with her in control the way she was now. It was exhilarating.

She leaned forward to slip Thor's cock nearly all the way out and then angled him in again, moaning around Loki's cock as the easy slide of him raked through her nerves like fire. She'd made a grave mistake. She had no idea how on earth she'd pleasure them both without losing her mind in only a minute or two, but she stayed the course. She sank into a push and pull rhythm; Loki leaving her just as she lowered herself onto Thor, Thor leaving her just as Loki filled her mouth. She went slowly at first, testing herself, trying to stave off the ravenous need inside her to come as soon as possible. Control. This was about control. She had to tap into that if she wanted to last.

Alora withdrew from Loki and tilted her head slightly. "Thor, please. Your hands."

The King of Asgard had been politely keeping his hands on her calves so as not to overstimulate her and he understood immediately what she'd meant. He swept them up over her damp brown skin to her hips and helped to push her down onto his cock each time. He groaned her name softly as he angled up with each thrust, pressing deeper into her velvet sheath, making her wetter and tighter with each stroke.

Alora's eyelids fluttered, but she worked through the heavy veil of ecstasy enough to focus on the God of Mischief instead. She trailed her tongue along one side of Loki's cock, her voice a purring contralto.

"Loki?"

He struggled to speak. "Yes, pet?"

"Do you want to come?"

He flexed one of his hands. "No."

"Why not?"

His answer came through shallow breaths. "Want to...enjoy this...longer."

"Enjoy what?"

"Relinquishing control."

"Oh?" She pulled him into her mouth again, sucking harder, and then withdrew. "Why? Do you like it?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he admitted with a hoarse chuckle.

"Does it excite you to see me with another man?"

He gritted his teeth as she circled the head of his cock with her tongue. "No."

Alora smiled. "For the God of Lies, you're pretty awful at it sometimes."

He worked his jaw. "You talk too much."

"Hypocrite."

"Fine," he growled. "The truth, then?"

She smacked her lips as she let him go again. "If you don't mind."

"I like watching you," he whispered. "I like watching you move. I like watching you try to resist the inevitable. I like watching your walls come crashing down around you in that moment when you lose control and let a man take you to paradise. Your resistance turns me on, but your surrender is always what I crave most of all."

He reached down and cupped her chin, smirking. "Even now, you're trying to stall, to escape it. You should know by now that neither of us is going to let that happen."

He cut his eyes over at Thor above her head. "Are we?"

Alora heard the smile in the God of Thunder's voice. "Not in the slightest."

Thor reared up from the bed onto his knees, anchoring Alora by her waist, and pounded into her from behind. Alora's eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn't help but moan helplessly as his thick cock grazed her spot, making her toes curl and her hands clutch the sheets beneath her desperately to stay on course.

"Much better," Loki purred as he watched his brother riding the rise and fall of her body. "Now then, where were we, pet?"

Alora sent him a challenging glare and returned her mouth to his cock, and much more vigorously this time. She propped her arms against his torso for balance and let Thor's frantic rhythm wash over her. Loki, for all his posturing, only kept his composure for a scant minute or two before he too fell under their spell. He slipped his hand into her dark tresses and pumped his hips against her mouth, fucking it, his head rolling back as he reached his peak. He had nearly cascaded right over it when Alora freed herself from his grip and he nearly shouted in protest.

"Do you want to come, Loki?" she murmured, tracing one finger along his length teasingly.

"Yes, yes, damn you!" he growled.

She spared him another viper smile. "Tell me what I want to hear and I'll let you come."

Alora could practically see the stubbornness swirling in his eyes, then. He clenched his jaw. She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head back, allowing Thor's touch to consume her senses completely.

"Mm, then I guess you'll just have to watch Thor make me come without you."

The God of Thunder smirked, catching on, and lowered one hand enough to pass his rough fingertips over her spot. Alora bit her lower lip to stifle another avalanche of moans. The lip bite did Loki in.

"Please," he gasped in a ragged voice dragged from the depths of his pride. "Please, Alora."

She nearly singed him with the amount of satisfied heat in her gaze. "Good boy."

Alora curled her fingers around him and took him in to the root, until the head of him brushed her throat, and sucked with all her might. Loki roared her name and came that very instant, unknowingly triggering both Alora and Thor to reach their own limits. Alora's slender frame arched back into Thor as he rutted deep into her, releasing everything he had into her as she met her climax. She nearly passed out from the utter ecstasy of them both buried inside her at the same time, their deep, throaty moans oddly identical. Loki sank back from her first to let her breathe and she almost collapsed due to her weak arms and knees, but Thor caught her before she could. He nestled her in the shelter of his chest once more as he relaxed onto his haunches behind her, still inside her for the moment. The three of them just sort of stared around at each other in amazement before Alora giggled to break the tension.

"So that was a thing."

Thor laughed and swept her hair to one side, kissing her neck. "Aye, it was."

"I underestimated you," Loki said between gasps as he raked his hair out of his eyes. "You are more of a temptress than I ever thought you'd be."

Alora smiled. "Not bad for a vanilla mortal, huh?"

He kissed her. "Not bad at all, darling."

He slipped off the bed and returned with a few wet washcloths and they sorted themselves out before stretching out on the bed for a brief reprieve.

"I'm sensing this isn't your first threesome," Alora mused as she cuddled down between them. "Either of you."

"No," Thor admitted. "Granted, it's the first with each other, but there have been occasions for both of us to engage in this sort of thing."

"It's a little terrifying, isn't it?" she murmured. "Opening yourself up to two different people, even if it's non-sexual on your part."

Thor snorted. "You have no idea. Loki's tried to kill me no less than about three dozens times, so you can imagine it's disorienting."

Loki propped his head up on one hand and arched an eyebrow. "Don't blame me. If you just had the common decency to die the first time I tried it, you'd have saved me the trouble of so many attempts."

Alora slapped his arm. "Be nice."

He waggled his eyebrows and kissed her. "You wouldn't like me if I were nice."

"How do you explain him, then?" Alora asked, gesturing to Thor.

"Well, look at him, he's got zero body fat. You have eyes, don't you?"

Alora laughed, and to her surprise, so did Thor. "I'll have you know I fell for Thor because he treated me like a gentleman on Sakaar the entire time. He had no expectations whatsoever and was completely altruistic."

She paused and glanced at the blond god. "But to be fair, the zero body fat thing was a factor."

"Who could blame you?" He kissed her. "I am gorgeous."

He kissed her again. "As are you. Truth be told, we both might be a little unworthy of you. I'm a mess and he's a disaster."

"Whether that's true or not..." She shrugged. "There's nowhere I'd rather be. Honestly."

"Well," Loki said, sliding his hand down her belly towards her thighs. "I can think of one place I'd rather be right now."

She gasped into his mouth as he kissed her and simultaneously slipped two fingers inside her. "Already?"

"Oh, I'm eager to pay you back for earlier," he said before glancing at Thor. "Brother?"

Thor shifted to the head of the bed and lifted Alora's arms above her head, crossing her wrists, and holding them to the mattress. "Be warned. Go too far or you'll regret it."

"Relax," Loki assured him. "I gave my word, did I not?"

He lowered his gaze to his captive. "Now then, where were we? Oh, yes, that's right. Sweet, delicate Alora powerless to stop the God of Mischief from driving her positively insane with pleasure."

Alora rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting, God of Mischief."

She immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth; Loki curled his fingers without removing them from within her. Her legs automatically curled inward on impulse, as if to block him from moving further, but he caught one of her knees. "Ah, ah, ah. Keep these lovely legs spread for me."

He snapped the band of the leggings against her knee just to tease her and let his fingers sink deeper inside her, watching intently as her head tilted back on the mattress. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled not to float off into the heavy fog of pleasure that swathed her body. Loki adjusted his arm until he found a new angle that tore another hoarse moan of desperate delight from her. She hadn't realized how being able to use her hands to hold on through his sensuous assault made all the difference. Thor's grip was steady, constant, and she could hear his quick, excited breaths as he watched her being pleasured.

Loki swept his fingers up her side until he lay one fingertip over her right nipple. He guided the sensitive mound gently into a circle that somehow perfectly matched with the rhythm of those long, pale fingers penetrating her again and again. He bent and slipped the hardened peak into his mouth, licking, sucking, raking his teeth across it until she pressed upward on instinct. He withdrew as she did, a chuckle in his throat as she shot him an annoyed glare. It didn't last long as he sped up his fingers. Alora bit her lower lip to stifle a loud moan and flexed her hands, her nails scraping Thor's wrists. He gave her arms a gentle squeeze and leaned over her, kissing her from upside down. Alora gasped at the suddenness of his soft lips and the pleasant scratch of his beard along her nose and chin. She licked his lower lip and he groaned into her mouth, his tongue chasing after hers.

"Shall I make you come, darling?" Loki whispered, lifting his thumb enough to graze it across her clit.

Alora arched up from the bed, breaking from Thor's lips, her voice needy. "Y-Yes, please."

"Lift your legs."

Panting, she obeyed him, propping her ankles on his shoulders. Loki slid closer as he slipped his fingers free of her, licking them clean, and aligned his eagerly twitching cock with her slit. The coolness of his chest against her upper thighs drove her wild with the contrast of how hot her skin felt inside and out. Everything in her screamed for him, for them, for more, no matter what the hell it would do to her in the end.

"W-Wait," she said through shaking breaths. "I want...I..."

"What is it, pet?" Loki asked, his tone not as commanding as before. She dared to think it was actually considerate.

"Thor," she managed. "Please. I want him too."

Loki nodded in consent. "As you wish."

Thor hesitated as he understood what she'd meant. "Are you certain it won't hurt you, milady?"

"It's okay," she said, her dark eyes molten with need. "Just go slow at first."

"Very well." He found a pillow and settled it beneath her head. "Squeeze if you need me to stop."

He aligned his cock with her lips. Her tongue immediately flicked out, wetting the tip, and he shuddered before easing it inside the wet cavern of her mouth. Loki took his cue then and delved inside her at the same time.

Alora's lithe body arched up from the bed and a strangled moan of deepest ecstasy escaped her. She balled her hands into fists where they lay trapped beneath Thor's grip, her fingernails nearly breaking the skin of her palms, as the pleasure all but blanketed every one of her senses. She shivered as she tried to catch her breath as the wave of nirvana finally ebbed.

Loki licked his lips and opened his eyes, his voice hoarse and damn near feral with need. "Pet?"

Alora flexed her hips down against his pelvis, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. Loki hissed slightly as her sopping wet inner walls squeezed him on all sides and he hesitated no longer. He planted his hands on either side of her and rocked into rhythm immediately, withdrawing nearly all the way and plunging back in to the hilt with every stroke. Thor fell right in with him, carefully thrusting his cock into her mouth slowly, surely, following the pattern of her every breath. They chased the pleasure together as one, pushing towards the peak, the energy in the room electric with tension and need and desire and anticipation.

Loki shifted closer, widening his stance, and the next stroke rewarded him with another muffled moan of delight from his captive. He smirked and slid his hand underneath one of her stockings, trailing it along her inner thigh up towards her knee. It send a tickling thrill down Alora's leg straight through to her aching center and she whimpered helplessly.

"Have you reached your limit, pet? Will you surrender?"

Alora freed herself from Thor's cock for just a moment, enough to pant out, "In your dreams."

Loki chuckled. "That sounded like a challenge, did it not, brother?"

Thor grinned, his single eye bright with mischief that matched his brother's perfectly. "Aye."

The God of Thunder kept one hand on her wrists and slid the other down over her throat, between her breasts, across her flat stomach, until his fingers brushed her clit. Alora moaned harder around his cock as his rough fingertips stroked it lovingly, until she was all but dripping wet each time Loki drove into her. Thor flattened his hand over her pelvis and helped to push her down against each thrust, allowing the God of Mischief to slide deeper, harder, hitting her spot at long last. She convulsed underneath both men, twisting, but neither relented, both of them possessed with the need to drive her towards her pinnacle of pleasure.

Thor shuddered as he felt her hot mouth sucking harder over his length, trying to bring him to the edge with her. His hips increased the tempo of their thrusts, becoming shorter, more urgent, and Loki sped up as well. Loki ground his hips in circles at the end of each thrust, and coupled with Thor's grip pushing her down into them, it took only moments for them all to reach the peak.

Alora cried out first, her spine arching harder than it had when they'd first begun, jerking wildly underneath the sons of Odin in an orgasm that put every one she'd had prior to the ultimate shame. She bucked up into either man, taking them both as deeply as she could as she rode the tidal wave of ecstasy again and again. Thor bowed his head and lowered his free hand to the sheets, nearly tearing a hole in them as his release swept him off, his deep voice calling out her name in praise. Loki spun off course last, his thrusts stuttering as his cock twitched inside her, spilling come again and again, hissing through clenched teeth as the heavenly sensations flooded through his veins.

Groaning weakly, Thor slipped himself free and sat back against the headboard, gasping for air. Alora lay still and caught her breath, too exhausted and pleasure-drunk to move a single muscle. Loki slid her long legs off his shoulders and collapsed atop her, though he managed to put one forearm down to keep from crushing her into the mattress. All three of them lay there stunned in the ethereal glow of the bedroom, silently appreciating just exactly what they'd experienced together.

"That's it," Alora mumbled. "It's all Asgardians from here on out."

Thor and Loki both broke out into exhausted laughter. Loki dropped a kiss to her lips and pulled out, slumping onto his side next to her. Thor shimmied down to her other side and she rested her head on his bicep as he stretched out. The three of them drifted off to a content, dreamless slumber like three vessels in the night across calm seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alora will make her final decision in the next chapter. After that, I'll post the canon compliant non-threesome version of the ending for those of you who aren't as thirsty and wicked as I am. Everybody wins!


	10. Loki Part III (Version I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora makes her final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Because I can't decide which Odinson I like more, you're getting both endings for Version I of this fic. Here's part one of Alora's choice.

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_   
_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_   
_There's no one quite like you_   
_You push all my buttons down_   
_I know life would suck without you_   
_At the same time, I wanna hug you_   
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_   
_You're an asshole_   
_But I love you_   
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_   
_Why I'm still here or where could I go_   
_You're the only love I've ever known_   
_But I hate you_   
_I really hate you so much I think it must be true love_   
_True love, it must be true love_   
_Nothing else can break my heart like you..."_   
_-"True Love" by P!nk_

Alora woke up delightfully sore in all the right places.

She also woke up safe and warm in the arms of both sons of Odin.

It was a heaven she was sure she didn't deserve.

She'd cuddled up to Thor's chest some time during the night and her head still rested on his bent arm like a pillow. His free hand rested just under her breast, along her ribs. He was half-sprawled on his side with the sheets draped over his hips. She felt Loki's chest along her spine, rising and falling in steady intervals, his arm slung over her waist, their legs tangled beneath the covers.

For a while, she didn't stir. She just lay there soaking it in, appreciating the shelter they both provided for her. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she wanted it to. She wished it would.

But all good things came to an end.

Thor woke up first. His big hand flexed on her soft skin and his eye creaked open, focusing on her after a moment or two. He smiled and brushed a curl away from her forehead. "Good morning, milady."

"Good morning, milord," she replied, not even slightly surprised that she was hoarse from their nightly activities.

He leaned in just enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead," she said, sighing happily. "I have you to thank for that."

"I never get credit for anything," Loki chimed in from behind her. She rolled her eyes as the God of Mischief lifted up enough to kiss her as well.

"I'll throw you a parade," Alora said with the utmost sarcasm. "There'll be a huge banner that says, 'congrats on the sex.'"

Loki chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

He kissed her shoulder and settled down behind her, his hand absently stroking her belly. A comfortable silence fell for a while before he spoke again. "Well. Shall we address the elephant in the room?"

Alora sighed. "Five more minutes?"

"Alora," Thor said gently.

"I know," she murmured. "I just...this turned out far more enjoyable than I expected. I sort of don't want it to end. Didn't see that coming."

She paused. "No pun intended."

Both men chuckled. "But as much as I hate to admit it, Loki was right. It helped me make a decision."

"And what is your decision, milady?"

Alora's heart hammered against her rib cage. She gripped the pillow to keep her hands from shaking. "Thor, I...I have truly valued our time together. You did more than just save me on Sakaar. You brought me back to who I used to be once upon a time. You showed me respect--true respect--and you've cared for me more deeply than I ever thought I'd be cared for."

She swallowed hard and touched the side of his face. "And I cannot thank you enough for it. I treasure the time I've spent with you. I honestly feel unworthy of you. You're so kind and generous and patient. You need someone who deserves what you offer. I just don't think it's me."

A tear slipped down her cheek. Thor smiled gently and brushed it away. "You are indeed as sweet as I've always said you are, Lady Alora. Don't be upset. I've enjoyed our time together as well, and I certainly hope I will not lose your friendship."

"Never," she said fiercely. "If you'll have me, that is. There isn't a thing in this universe I wouldn't do for you, your majesty."

Thor shook his head slightly in amazement. "And you say you're unworthy."

He touched her hand enough to turn it and placed a kiss on her palm. "Then I shall take my leave so you can have a conversation with your suitor."

Thor glanced over her shoulder at Loki, his smile fading. "You _will_ take care of her. You will treat her the way she deserves to be treated or you and I will have words, followed shortly by violence. Do you understand me, brother?"

"Perfectly," Loki said.

Thor nodded and slid out of bed. He got dressed and paused once more, one knee on the bed. "Shall I see you for supper, milady?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Good. I wish you the best of luck."

Then he winked and scooped her hand up from the bed. "Trust me, you're going to need it."

He kissed the back of her hand and strode from the room. Alora folded the sheets around her naked body and sat up completely, still nervous as the God of Mischief sat up as well.

"So," Loki said, sweeping fallen dark hair out of his face. "You chose me. Mind telling me why?"

"I'm as shocked as you are, trust me," she said mildly. "I'm not sure I can put it into words."

"Try."

"Bossy," she muttered. "I...I think in courting the two of you, I've realized that there were two sides to me instead of just one whole person. If I had chosen Thor, I would eventually become his wife and perhaps the Queen of Asgard if he'd asked me someday. I'd have to learn to be worthy of the title that he carries and the title that would fall to me. It's a great responsibility and an honor to serve the people the way that he does. I knew it would change me, possibly for the better."

She hesitated. "And...the other side of me is the side that I have shared with you. Whatever this is, however complicated and honestly dysfunctional, it comes from who I am now, not who I'm going to be. As frustrating as you are, you've never asked me to be anything more than myself. All the ugly, complex things that I am are exactly what you want. The choice I made is between who I could be and who I am."

Alora clutched the sheets around her more securely. "I think I'm ready to be who I am. I can accept who I am because of what we are to each other."

She finally risked a glance at him. "Does that make any sense?"

He kissed her.

Gently.

It was the first time since that morning after he'd confessed about his fear of dying on Sakaar that he'd touched her so tenderly, with such reverence and care. He cupped her face in his hand and guided her into it, his lips sweet, his tongue brushing hers just the right amount. She felt more than simple lust and desire this time. She felt needed, wanted, and not only for her body.

"I love you," Loki whispered against her lips, his blue-green eyes glittering like jewels. "I love you, you impossible, challenging, stubborn woman. I love your refusal to surrender. Trust that this relationship will be infinitely difficult, but I promise that it will be worth it."

He stroked his thumb across her cheekbone. "And I swear to you than I will never choose myself over you again, on my honor as an Asgardian."

Alora's tears nearly returned in full force. "Thank you."

His eyes gleamed wickedly then. "Allow me to express my gratitude."

He pushed her flat to the bed and tugged the covers away, spreading her legs with his knees. Alora gasped as he sunk down against the front of her body, blushing madly. "Have you had that hard-on this entire time?"

"I've had it since the moment I woke up," he said. "You should know by now there isn't a time when I don't crave you, my sweet."

He kissed her and simultaneously gripped her right wrist, tugging her hand down between their bodies. "Now do me a favor and rub that lovely little clit of yours for me."

"L-Loki," she stammered, her eyelids fluttering as he pushed her legs further apart to make room.

He dropped his hot mouth to her neck and licked over her pulse, his voice velvet in her ears. "I can't fuck you if you're not wet enough, pet. Shall I get you started?"

She gasped as he covered her hand with his and guided it over her spot, circling the sensitive bud. She shivered deeply as the effect was immediate. She was burning hot inside and wet in mere seconds, her toes curling as he nestled his hard, long cock along her slit.

"Tell me," she whispered, lifting her gaze to his fearlessly. "Tell me again."

Loki balanced above her, his smile equal parts nefarious and sincere. "I love you, Alora."

He pushed inside her. Alora cried out and wrapped her legs around him, biting his lips as they came down over hers for a fiery kiss. He didn't dare go slow. He rode her hard, fast, mercilessly, not hiding the hungry growls of satisfaction after every powerful thrust. She rocked into him just as quickly, fearless in her passion, holding nothing back, her arms around his neck, clinging to him. They climbed together, perfectly in sync, unafraid of how they made each other feel, neither trying to last.

Alora quivered suddenly underneath him, her legs tightening around him, her voice high and urgent as she reached her limit. "Loki..."

"Yes," he groaned into her mouth. "I'm yours, pet."

They both cascaded over the edge into the climax, truly together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's ending to Version I is on its way. Stay tuned!


	11. Thor Part III (Version I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora makes her final decision.

_"I say I'll move the mountains_  
_And I'll move the mountains_  
_If he wants them out of the way_  
_Crazy, he calls me_  
_Sure, I'm crazy_  
_Crazy in love, I'd say_  
_I say I'll go through fire_  
_And I'll go through fire_  
_As he wants it, so it will be_  
_Crazy, he calls me_  
_Sure, I'm crazy_  
_Crazy in love, you see_  
_Like the wind that shakes the bough_  
_He moves me with a smile_  
_The difficult I'll do right now_  
_The impossible will take a little while_  
_I say I care forever_  
_And I mean forever_  
_If I have to hold up sky_  
_Crazy, he calls me_  
_Sure, I'm crazy_  
_Crazy in love, am I..."_  
_-"Crazy, He Calls Me" by Billie Holiday_

Alora woke up delightfully sore in all the right places.

She also woke up safe and warm in the arms of both sons of Odin.

It was a heaven she was sure she didn't deserve.

She'd cuddled up to Thor's chest some time during the night and her head still rested on his bent arm like a pillow. His free hand rested just under her breast, along her ribs. He was half-sprawled on his side with the sheets draped over his hips. She felt Loki's chest along her spine, rising and falling in steady intervals, his arm slung over her waist, their legs tangled beneath the covers.

For a while, she didn't stir. She just lay there soaking it in, appreciating the shelter they both provided for her. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she wanted it to. She wished it would.

But all good things came to an end.

Thor woke up first. His big hand flexed on her soft skin and his eye creaked open, focusing on her after a moment or two. He smiled and brushed a curl away from her forehead. "Good morning, milady."

"Good morning, milord," she replied, not even slightly surprised that she was hoarse from their nightly activities.

He leaned in just enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead," she said, sighing happily. "I have you to thank for that."

"I never get credit for anything," Loki chimed in from behind her. She rolled her eyes as the God of Mischief lifted up enough to kiss her as well.

"I'll throw you a parade," Alora said with the utmost sarcasm. "There'll be a huge banner that says, 'congrats on the sex.'"

Loki chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

He kissed her shoulder and settled down behind her, his hand absently stroking her belly. A comfortable silence fell for a while before he spoke again. "Well. Shall we address the elephant in the room?"

Alora sighed. "Five more minutes?"

"Alora," Thor said gently.

"I know," she murmured. "I just...this turned out far more enjoyable than I expected. I sort of don't want it to end. Didn't see that coming."

She paused. "No pun intended."

Both men chuckled. "But as much as I hate to admit it, Loki was right. It helped me make a decision."

"And what is your decision, milady?"

Alora's heart hammered against her rib cage. She gripped the pillow to keep her hands from shaking. "Loki, I...when we were down there on Sakaar, and it looked as if there was no way out, I now realize that you were as much an escape for me as I was for you. We were both prisoners, and in our own way, we sort of freed each other by being together. I discovered things about myself that I would never have known if I hadn't spent that time with you. You are more than you pretend to be. I've seen beneath your mask. There is goodness in you, no matter how much you might protest it. You can be so much more than you allow yourself to be. You've taken care of me, as rough as it came across at times. You've encouraged me to be myself, not to lie and be who other people want me to be. You've protected me at great cost and I can't thank you enough for it."

She swallowed hard and touched his cheek, her brown eyes wet. "But I think it's better for both of us not to stay together. I think what we have is important to both of us, and if we're going to grow into who we both need to be, we shouldn't carry on this way. If you don't want anything to do with me, I understand. I know what courage it took for you to tell me you love me. Believe me, it didn't fall on deaf ears. I care for you so deeply, Loki. You were my lifeline on Sakaar, and you still are, if you'll have me in your life. I think we might be able to still make each other happy this way. I want to be able to share things with you, to gain your trust someday, and to be worthy of your affections on a level deeper than physical."

Alora fell silent, biting her lip so he wouldn't see it trembling. His expression was hard to read at first, but after a moment, he merely smiled. "Don't be afraid, darling. I'm not angry with you. Thank you for your honesty. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. I would be glad to continue on as your friend from now on."

He turned her hand enough to kiss her palm. "It was...fantastic while it lasted, my pet. I shall miss this intimacy, but I'm glad to have shared it with you."

He flicked his gaze over her shoulder to Thor, and his eyes froze over into an icy glare. She felt the temperature in the bed drop sharply until it was so chilly she saw her own breath. "Mark my words, Thor. You _will_ protect her. You will treasure her and make her happy or you and I will revisit a memory of ours involving a snake and a knife. Do you understand me, brother?"

Thor nodded. "Of course."

The air around them instantly returned to normal temperatures. "With that, I take my leave."

Loki slid out of bed and got dressed. He stooped over the bed, cupping Alora's chin in his long fingers, and kissed her one last time. "Good luck, my sweet."

"Thank you."

He headed for the door, but then Alora called out to him. "Do me a favor."

Loki quirked an eyebrow up. Alora grinned. "Buy Valkyrie a drink, would you?"

He flushed pink and clenched his hands into fists. "Oh, bugger off. I'm not interested in that woman."

She giggled. "Just trust me on this one, okay? I think you'll find yourself surprised by her response."

Loki rolled his eyes. "She'll crack the bottle over my head once she's done drinking it dry."

"That's foreplay in her book, remember?"

Loki sighed. "Suddenly I'm overcome with gratitude that I'll no longer be courting you."

Alora scowled and flung a pillow at him. He dodged it and left her room, chuckling as he went.

She scooted up in bed enough to be sitting all the way and tucked the sheets around her naked form. Thor sat up as well and found her hand with his, linking their fingers. "Are you alright?"

Alora nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. I was so afraid I'd break him by telling him the truth."

Thor smirked. "Loki is a lot of things, but he's not easily broken."

"So you don't think he'll hold a grudge?"

"Against you? No, never. Me, on the other hand..." He trailed off and just gave her a look.

She laughed. "Oh no. I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing I can't handle by now, trust me."

"What was he talking about with the snake and the knife, though?"

Thor cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, tell you that later. If you don't mind me asking, milady, what made you choose me?"

She stroked his knuckles with her other hand, pausing to gather her thoughts. "When we were on Sakaar, you came in like a knight in literal shining armor. I was completely enraptured by you. I couldn't believe that you genuinely were so kind and sweet and thoughtful. I thought you were running some sort of scam, that you were trying to lure me into a false sense of security so you could pick the right time to strike. But you weren't. You really went out of your way to help me. You kept your word. I've never met a man like you. I never knew I could be this happy, this...whole, honestly."

She glanced up at him. "And I want to make you that happy. Whatever it takes. You deserve love and kindness a thousand times more than what you've shown me. I would be honored to share that with you, king or no king, champion or no champion. I'm ready to face whatever may come next as long as I can be with you. I want to be worthy of you, Thor."

He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "You already are, sweet Alora. You always were. And you always will be."

Alora kissed him and sighed contently, resting her forehead against his. "We should probably get cleaned up soon. Morning shift will start in another hour and I'm sure your loyal subjects will be looking for you."

Thor smiled. "Let them wait."

He drew her up out of bed by the hand and led her into the shower.

It didn't last long.

Less than ten minutes later, Thor stumbled back to the bed with Alora's legs wrapped around his waist, both of them soaking wet. He dropped down onto his knees on the mattress, unwilling to lift his mouth from hers as he crawled onto the bed. He started to lean to one side to pull her on top, but she stopped him.

"Mm, no," Alora mumbled. "Want you on top this time. Please."

Thor hesitated. "Are you sure, milady?"

"Yes, please, yes," she breathed out in between shuddering gasps.

Thor unwrapped her legs from around his hips and tilted them back to give him room as he aligned their bodies. He kissed her again, his breath shallow, but his deep voice steady. "Tell me if it gets to be too much."

He delved into her sweet, wet heat and buried himself deep, all the way to her core. Alora broke from his lips enough to moan so hard it made her throat hurt. Her toes curled. She set her nails into his shoulder blades as pleasure coated her naked skin like dark honey. She'd never dreamt that lying there, caged beneath his enormous, muscular body, could feel so damn good. To be completely frank, Thor was hung like a horse and it took every single ounce of her self control not to explode at that one stroke alone. She whimpered with the effort to hold it back. A light sweat instantly broke out over her dark skin that mingled with the water from the shower. She bit her lip to ground herself as she rode the first wave of pleasure. The added weight of his hard chest and abs over her just made her all the more sensitive as he drew himself out of her one hard, long, thick inch at a time. Her inner walls gripped him tight, as if begging him to return to her, and she nearly vocalized the sentiment until the second thrust followed the first.

Thor sighed wistfully and captured her lips again, tasting her moans, his pace deliberate and sensual. She dragged her nails down the length of his broad back, across his ribs, over the taut muscles of his backside, drawing groans from him. He sunk down onto her soft body even further, slipping his forearms underneath her knees to keep them spread, leaving her open to him completely. He growled as he picked up speed, his head tilting down to watch his cock slide in and out of her slippery sheath, spurring him on even more than before.

Alora shook her head and struggled to speak on every other breath. "Mm...Thor, you have to...I can't...so _big_...I'm gonna..."

"Is that not the point, sweet Alora?" he drawled teasingly.

She licked her lips. "Hasn't even been five minutes. Can't last."

He kissed her neck, her collarbone, biting gently over her bare shoulder. "Thing about being a god is you have lots of stamina. I'm not going anywhere. You can come as many times as you like and I'll be right here ready for more."

Thor lifted over her enough to meet her gaze. "And it seems very much to me that you would like to come right now, milady."

He planted his palms to the bed and straightened out his legs, as if in a push up position, the remainder of his weight on his toes. Alora realized what he was about to do a second before he did it, but she couldn't get the words out in time. Thor dropped onto her in three quick, hard strokes, using every available muscle to drive his cock as deeply as possible into her trembling body.

She came apart on the last one.

Alora scratched her nails over his shoulder blades, her head flying back on the pillow, moaning out his name with every bit of air in her lungs as her orgasm tore through her like a hurricane. Thor rumbled pleasantly as he felt her reaching her climax, slowly rotating his hips atop hers to accentuate the sensation. He chased droplets of water that slid down her neck towards her breasts, his tongue gliding over her wet, clean skin, waiting patiently as she floated down from the heavens. He pushed up enough to kiss her lips again and grinned when she opened her eyes.

"Still six thousand, seven hundred twenty-one times to go, milady."

Alora grinned back at him. "Then we'd better get to work, milord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter(s) will be the canon compliant ones after this point, so if you liked the kinky endings, this is where you can hop off the train if you like. Thanks for hopping along to ride with me. I hope it wasn't too rough. Or was just rough enough for you. *wink*
> 
> P.S. Good Lord, I can't imagine how amazing missionary sex would be with Thor. All them muscles...Lawd have mercy... @_@ *sinks back into the trashpile to go find a fan*

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I've fallen on some rough times and it would be an enormous help if you enjoyed this fic to drop a few bucks into my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/birdofhermes. Every little bit helps, trust me, and I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks, guys.


End file.
